The Marvelous Misadventures of Hijack
by COTk-MC
Summary: Hiccup likes to take a vacation now and again. Normally, nothing exciting ever happens. But the one time he decides to pick up a hitch hiker in a snow storm, things only get better from there. Rated M for future events. Hijack, because it's beautiful. Read and enjoy and maybe review? For the Genres, I was torn between romance and humor... :O
1. The Hitch Hiker

**The Marvelous Misadventures of Hijack**

**Ch 1 THE HITCH HIKER**

**COTk: This chapter is kind of short, especially for the start of a story. But really, it's just an experiment to see if anyone will want to read more. I will continue writing, 'cause that what I do if I have ideas for something (and these plot bunnies are attacking my life...) So... Just read and see if you like it? First real cross over and what not, and I tried really hard to keep them both in character. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Wow, haven't done one of these in a while... It's kinda weird.) I, unfortunately, do not own anything or Dreamworks'** _yet._ **But! Mark my words when I say that I'm gonna be working on it! ****  
**

**I do however own the rights to Hiccup's title of 'nummy'.. Wel, technically my two year old niece does... But I own her soul...**

Once in a while Hiccup just wanted to escape. So he loaded up his car with the things he would need for a four day long drive to somewhere and another four day long drive back home once every three months.

And every three months, for eight straight days, nothing ever happened. Until he picked up the hitch hiker.

It started late at night, around 10:00, as he was driving only a little over the speed limit down the long and winding highway. It was late in December, so no doubt that it had been snowing. And at the glimpse of something out of the front window, he slowed and squinted to see if he could see what it was. Getting a bit closer, it was clear to the brunette that it wasn't just a something, it was a person.

A very cold person judging by the looks of him, with nothing but a blue hoodie and brown pants that cut off just below his knees. He wasn't even wearing shoes for Thor's sake! Just as he was going to pass him, an arm shot out and the boy shot up his thumb.

And Hiccup didn't have the heart to ignore someone who was obviously in need. He stopped the car on the side of the road, a little ahead of the stranger, and unlocked the door.

The blue clad stranger power walked to the car and opened the door. Getting in the passenger seat, he shook the snow out of his white hair and shut the door, turning towards Hiccup with a smile. "Hey, thanks for picking me up..." He started, putting his seat belt on, just in case. "You have no idea how long how long I had been out there." He laughed, holding his hand out to Hiccup. "My name is Jack, Jack Frost."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup replied, taking Jack's freezing hand in his own.

"Horrendous?" Jack asked, sounding more than a little amazed and confused as to why anyone wuold name their child something like that.

"It's a Norwegian thing..."

Jack let out a silent 'ah', nodding, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up. "So, where are you headed to?" Hiccup asked, reaching out to turn the heater a little higher for his new aquaintance.

The white haired male opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again when he found nothing. So instead, he said "nowhere really; just somewhere. Anywhere is good. I have some money, so I can pay you for gas and food.." He added as an afterthought.

"Alright." Hiccup said as he started his long drive to anywhere.

They drove in silence for about an hour, with Hiccup stealing glances at Jack and Jack leaning his head against the window, looking outside at all the white swirling by them,

Then finally, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you walking in this weather? Especially with no shoes." Hiccup finally asked, catching Jack's attention.

"Well," Jack started, turning his head to look at the brunette. "I always go on really, really long walk every once in a while."

"In the snow?"

"It wasn't snowing when I started."

"The last time it wasn't snowing was last week..."

"I know."

"Alright, lets say I believe you. Why exactly do you go on week long walks?" Hiccup asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's a way to escape."

Hiccup never had many friends growing up. Or even now that he has grown up. So that statement alone has made him closer to anyone. Which was really cheesy. About four cheese-cheesy.

**COTk: Okay, so that was that. I hope I didn't waste too much of your time. Review and tell me how I did with Nummy Hiccup sass? Review and tell me if you want more? Review and tell me your ideas? Because even though already have my own for this, I would love to continue being the reader please-er that I am and incorporate your ideas in here along with them.**


	2. The Conversation

**The Marvelous Misadventures of Hijack**

**Ch 2 THE CONVERSATION**

**Disclaimer: (Wow, haven't done one of these in a while... It's kinda weird.) I, unfortunately, do not own anything of Dreamworks'** _yet._ **But! Mark my words when I say that I'm gonna be working on it! **

**COTk: This is just a bit of a filler chapter, there's gonna be a few of those in the course of this fic. But I promise that I will try to make them as entertaining as I possibly can. And I hope nothing is going too fast or slow. Enjoy!**

**Thanks again to all the lovely reviewers, followers and favorite-ers! Never thought I would get that many in so little time. But thank you again!**

**Is it just me, or does anyone else think that when Hiccup gets older, he'd look like Gotye?**

The stop at the first gas station was more than a little boring. Hiccup filled up the gas tank, both splitting the bill, as well as them both stocking up on enough junk food and drinks for the next few days. The snow had not relented. At all. In fact, it had gotten worse, much worse.

"It's a wonder thay haven't closed the roads yet." Hiccup muttered, leaning his chest against the stearing wheel to look out the window and up at the sky. Sitting back and looking straight ahead at the road, he grumbled something under his breath before glancing over at Jack. "We might have to stop for the night." He said after a while.

Jack just shrugged, "That's fine by me; you look a little tired any ways."

Hiccup more than 'looked tired', he felt as though he had been awake for the past two weeks. "And with those bags under your eyes, it's as though you've never slept a day in your life." Jack added, reaching over so he could repeatedly poke the brunette's cheek.

Hiccup slapped the other's hand away. Offerig him a little grumble, he turned on the blinker and turned onto the main street of the small town they had arrived in, heading towards the nearest, and perferrably cheapest, hotel in town.

"Here good?" Hiccup asked, pointing out of the window in front of the car, to the hotel about a block ahead of them.

Jack looked in the direction that Hiccup was pointing, spotting the large sign that signaled the entrance to the parking lot. "I have no objections."

It was only a short time before they had pulled into the parking lot and, after locking the car, made their way inside.

"So, you never really said; what's with the shoes?" Hiccup asked after they got their room key and were headed to the elevator.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Mr. Horrendous." Jack laughed, looking over to see Hiccup mumbling the name under his breath. "They're uncomfortable and an unneccesary hassle. I wear them when I need to. But other than that, I use my feet." He said, stopping to look down at his feet, resting hie weight on the balls and wiggling his toes before he caught up with Hiccup.

"Fair enough." The brunette said, pushing the up button for the elevator.

"What about you? Why are you taking such a long drive to anywhere?" Jack asked, stepping in after the doors opened, pushing the button for the second floor.

"Same reason as you actually; escaping." Hiccup stood next to the other male. He adjusted the backpack that he had shoved a change of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste and something to keep him occupied until he fell asleep into before they left the car, on his back. He turned to look at the silent Jackm who looked completely lost in thought. He decided to let him think and leave him alone. For now anyways.

The elevator stopped and the two walked silently, almost awkwardly to their room. Once inside, they both went straight to the beds they wanted; Jack taking the one by the window, and Hiccup the one closest to the door, and did their own seperate things.

Jack was leaning against the headboard, texting someone when Hiccup pulled out a drawing pad and pencil and, turning to the first blank page, began doodling. Then, out of the blue, the white haired male asked, "What do you do for a living?"

Still concentrating on his drawing, Hiccup didn't take his eyes off the page as he answered, "I'm a mechanic."

"You don't strike me as the mechanic type." Jack said, almost laughed.

"Sort of a family business. What do you do, then?" The laughing stopped, and Hiccup tore his eyes away from his developing masterpiece to see a downright comical look on Jack's face, he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"I'm a waiter."

"And they just let you run off sometimes?"

"No, not really." Hiccup gave him a confused look, so he explained. "I don't get sick, and have really nowhere to go, so I don't take any time off. So they told me, quote-unquote 'Jack, you better take a vacation, or we'll fire your skinny ass'." He used a high pitched, mocking voise to say the last part. "And so here we are. What about you?"

"Where I workis kind of weird; they make me work for a whole week, then I get a week off, then I go back for another week, and so on."

There was another moment of silence and Hiccup went back to drawing, Jack watching him silently. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Hiccup answered, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Santa Claus..." Jack responded, sounding a little too serious for Hiccup's liking.

"Santa Claus? Really?"

"Haha! No, I'm talking to my dad, but everyone calls him Santa."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, almost completely distracted from his drawing.

"He looks like him." Jack shrugged, looking at his phone when it beeped again. Reading the message, he let out a small chuckle, mumbling. "He even texts Russian."

"What?" Hiccup asked, not hearing what he said, thinking that Jack was talking to him.

"Oh, my Dad, he's Russian. And you can even tell when he texts. It's kind of funny, but sometimes it's hard to understand him."

"Try heavy Norwegian." Hiccup laughed, flipping over the pencil to erase a mistake he made.

"You Dad?"

"Most of my family, actually."

"Hm, nice." Jack said, looking over to the brunette. "You're left handed?" Hiccup nodded with an 'mhm'. "What are you drawing?"

The slightly shorter male took a second to answer, busy scribbling on the paer. "A dragon."

"You like dragons?" He was answered by a nod. "I like faeries."

"What kind of faeries?" Hiccup looked over at him again, pencil stopping all movements.

"I like all of them really. But mostly Selies, and Kelpies." Jack stopped to think. "And Will-a-the-Wisps. But my most absolute favorite faerie of them all is Puck?"

"Puck? Wasn't he a character in A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Jack blinked at the brunette with a bewildered expression, before the look turned into a bright smile. "What?"

"I love you for knowing that." Blue eyes darted from Hiccup's and down to the pad on his lap. But he didn't seem to want to ask.

Hiccup noticed this and, holding the notepad out a little, asked, "Do you want to see?" He asked.

Jack nodded excitedly, tossing his phone onto the bed as he hopped up, walking across the top of the mattress.

In no time at all, Hiccup was met with a head of white hair as Jack landed in front of him, his legs on either side of his own and his hands flat on the bed next to his hips.

"You're really good at this." Jack mumbled, looking up at Hiccup before back down. "What kind of dragon is it?"

"I'm calling it a Night Fury; the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"Ooh, sounds dangerous." Jack smiled.

"Extremely dangerous. The only way to escape is to hide and pray it doesn't find you."

"You made him up?" Hiccup nodded.  
Have any more?  
The brunette closed the drawing pad and handed it to him.

Jack took it excitedly, sitting back on Hiccup's legs as he looked through the book at all the different kinds of dragons. At every new dragon, he'd ask questions about it, all of which were answered with much enthusiasm. When he got back to the unfinished one, he looked at it for a good minute or so. "I think I like him the most." He said, leaving the drawing pad open so Hiccup wouldn't have to look for it again and handed it back to him.

"When I get done with it, you can have it."

Jack's eyes lit up like a small child at Christmas at that. "Really?!"

"Yeah, you just have to do one thing for me first." Hiccup said, earning a questioning look. "You gotta get off my legs."

The white haired male looked down to where he was sitting, a small, sheepish smile growing on his features as he got up off of Hiccup and stood up.

Somewhere back on his bed, Jack's phone beeped, telling him he had an unread message.

"Hey, Hiccup." He said as he read the text, nestled back against the head board.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. For picking me up."

**COTk: So many plot bunnies... For later on in the story... And I know it's a bit early in the story, but there will be a lemon soon. Not next chapter, but the one after that. So you lovelies have that to look forward, I guess. :) Also what I'm gonna do with Toothless and Baby Tooth! XD I hope you'll be surprised and not bored with the idea.**

**Also, all the stuff Jack has said about the faeries, and which ones he likes, is all me. :) You guys got to know me a little more, yay you! And click on this linkvvvv to see the picture that Hiccup was drawing. It is on Facebook.**

media/set/?set=a.512357675460822.124677.100000597818384&type=3 Just look at the last picture (the one that looks Toothless-is) Yes, this is my profile, and yes I did attempt to draw Toothless and failed somewhat miserably. It looks much better in person, I promise. And yes, I trust you guys enough to not be asses with it. XD

**Same as the first chapter! Review and tell me your ideas? Because even though already have my own for this, I would love to continue being the reader please-er that I am and incorporate your ideas in here along with them, plus they might help.**


	3. The Outcasts

**COTk: Woot! Chapter three already! Is't it exciting!? It is for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it. Which was a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I use and the ideas in which I am putting the characters through.**

**CHAPTER 3 THE OUTCASTS**

Hiccup woke up first the next morning, turning to look at the digital clock to check the time. 5:00 A.M. About the time he normally got up.

He glanced over to where Jack was sleeping. or had been sleeping. As far as Hiccup could see. He heard the beep of Jack's phone, so he knew he was still somewhere near.

Shrugging it off, Hiccup decided to take a shower. But when he stood, he snuck another glance to the other bed, almost falling over laughing at the sight of Jack snuggled up with his back pressed firmly against the headboard. He was almost completely buried in the pillows, even the ones Hiccup had tossed on the floor sometime during the night. His arms and legs were wrapped around one of the larger pillows and Hiccup could swear that if his hand was any closer to his face, he would be sucking his thumb. He looked so much younger it was almost frightening. But he was so adorable!

Shaking his head of the thought, Hiccup walked over to his bag to remove his clothes and oral health products and walked to the bathroom to clean himself for the day.

When he walked back out of the bathroom, all clean and in new clothes, he saw that Jack was really gone this time. But when he sat down, he heard a rustling at the door. Then it opened and he turned to see Jack walking in with two trays of food from the continental breakfast on the first floor, with the key card nestled comfortably between his toes.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked, watching as Jack walked up to the desk, lifted his leg and dropped the card onto the surface beore setting the trays down as well.

"With my toes!" Jack answered happily, holding up his foo and wiggling his toes at Hiccup. "Are you hungry? I brought food!" He said, motioning towards the trays. "I didn't know what kind you want, so I give you a choice; apple or orange?"

"Hm, apple."

"Raisin bran or corn flakes?"

"Corn flakes." Jack switched the cereals around.

"Now, the most important on of all, the one that decides if we're still friends; banana" Jack started, holding up one of the muffins. "Or banana?" He held up the other, smirking devilishly. Hiccup gave him a questioning look, eyebrows raised and everything. "There was only banana muffins."

Hiccup laughed shortly, " Alright, I guess I'll take the banana then."

"Gah, I wanted the banana." Jack mock pouted, placing the muffins back on the trays, picking the trays up and handing on to Hiccup, "Mr. Horrendous." He said, before sitting down on his bed with his own.

"Thank you M'lady."

Jack stared at him blankly, blinking a couple of times before giving his attention to his food.

After his cereal was finished, and a little over half of his muffin (making sure Hiccup was finished with his spillable and crumby nom items as well), feeling a bit full, Jack hucked the rest of the muffin at the brinette's head. Hitting him in the forehead.

It took a little while for the action to register in Hiccup's brain. But when it did, he looked up at Jack without lifting his head, glancing at the muffin now on his tray.

Picking up the crumbling muffin in a tight fist, he held it above his head and yelled, "You dare defile my normal boy head with this... Pork cow!?"

"It's a stinking muffin, Hiccup!" Jack shot back, using the same mocking voice he used before.

"And why did you throw it at my head?"

"You called me a lady."

"The way you were sleeping this morning, I should have called you a cute, cuddly little baby."

Jack gaped at him, eyes wider than normal, but not quite bugging yet. "You saw that?"

"Don't worry; it'll stay between the two of us."

Back on the road, Jack sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window and Hiccup was in the driver's seat, also staring out the window.

They hadn't talked for about half an hour and Hiccup kept glancing at the white haired male. Then he blurted, "Do you even like Tinker Bell?"

That earned him an explosion of an answer. "Do I ever!? Their wings alone are reason enough to love them! I especially like Fawn, and Silvermist! Oh! And Rosetta, she's completely awesome, even though she's a garden faerie that's afraid of dirt. But my favorite from the series so far isn't from the movies; she's in the books. Her name is Rani, she's a water faerie that has no wings!"

"What happened to them?"

Jack smiled at him and explained. "She removed them to save Pixie Hollow."

"How does that work?"

"I don't really remember, it's been a while since I read them. But now she flies on the back of a dove named Brotther Dove, and she's just awesome. Unfortunately, I think I might fall madly in love with the new faeries in the movie that just came out."

"Why's that?"

"Winter Faeries!" Jack swooned, falling back against the window with a sigh, that Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his friend. "How about you, do you like Eragon?"

"The books are so much better, but I do like the movie a little bit. Especially Braum."

"Oh my God, I love Jeremy Irons!"

"That makes two of us." A moments pause as Hiccup weighed the option what he was going to say+. He looked breifly at Jack before deciding 'screw it' and just said it. "I even like Dragon Tails."

"That's alright, I love Blue's Clues."

"Steve or the other guy?"

"Steve of course!"

"You'll have to think of something else, as I too like Blue's Clues with Steve."

Jack blinked for a second, "Ni Hao Kai Lan?"

"Lulu and Rintoo are my favorites."

"Same here, I also like Stompy." Jack thought for a minute. "Alright, how about Pocoyo?"

"Never heard of that one."

"You should watch it some time. Super cute."

Hiccup let out a small laugh, muttering under his breath, "You're adorable..." Hoping that Jack hadn't heard it.

And with Hiccup's luck, he had. But he didn't say anything, he just saved it for a future comeback.

Another moment of silence, with Jack jumbling thoughts in his head and Hiccup drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in an unknown rythm.

"This may seem a bit too forward, way so, but would you eve consider sleeping with me?" Jack blurted out, not tearing his gaze away from the scenery outside.

If Hiccup had been drinking something, it would now be everywhere. He looked to Jack with a small smirk, "Not a chance." He said.

"Damn." Was all Jack said before the car was yet again sentenced to silence.

They stopped at the next gas station they saw, with Hiccup exclaiming, "I have to pee, be right back!" Before running inside.

While Hiccup was inside, Jack hopped out of the car and proceeded in creating an arsonal of snowballs, placing them on the hood of the car. Once done with that, he threw himself on the ground, snow cushioning his fall and he made a snow angel. Standing up, he examined his imprint, thinking it was missing something. So he knelt down and began drawing in the snow.

"You made a snow angel?" He heard Hiccup ask behind him. He turned to give him a smile and nod.

Standing up, and with the stealth of a ninja, he walked to the hood and picked up a snowball. He chucked it at Hiccup, who was tryig to get in the car, hitting on the shoulder.

The brunette looked at the splattered snow on his shoulder, the up to see Jack sending him a shit-eating grin, giving him a grin of his own. "Oh, you wanna play that game, do you?" He picked up his own snowball and threw it, not expecting it to hit Jack in the face.

Jack laughed, picking up two balls and backing away from the car, throwing one of them as Hiccup closed the car door and chased him with his own snow balls.

They were completely immersed in their little game that they didn't notice the, little over ten, men on motorcycles that drove in to the gas station parking lot.

And just as they got off their bikes, a snowball hit the obvious leader square in the face, littering his impressive beard with snow.

Hiccup gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes darting back and forth between Jack and the gang.

"Which one of you threw that!?" The man yelled, making his angry way over to them.

"I did, and I'm sorry." Jack said calmly, earning a surprised look from the brunette.

"Aren't you two too old for snow ball fights?" The angry, bearded man growled, getting in Jack's personal space and glaring down at them.

"You're never too old for a snow ball fight." Jack said, glaring back fiercly. "It was an accident, and I said I was sorry. Now if you'd excuse us, we'll be leaving now." He began to back up towards the car, pushing Hiccup along as he did.

Once they were back in the car Jack throwing another snowball at the man as he hoped in, slamming the door, Hiccup started it, driving off a little faster than normal, only slowing to a normal speed once they were quite a ways away from the gas station. "Why did you do that?" He asked, glancing to Jack, who was bouncing in his seat with burning adrenaline.

"He needed to lighten up." Jack said, sending him a toothy grin. "Who was he anyways? You seemes aweful scared when you beemed him in the face."

"You've never heard of Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts?" Hiccup asked, Jack shaking his head so he explained, "They're a very violent gang who like to blow crap up, just for fun. I don't know very much about them, but my dad and one of my uncle got into a fight with them once."

"What happened?"

"My uncle lost a hand and leg and my dad almost died." Hiccup said blandly, looking in the rearview window t see if anyone was coming, no one was, so he crossed into the next lane.

Nothing was said for quiet sometime, and everytime Jack looked over to Hiccup, the brunette looked deep in thought, so he didn't want to disturb him.

Then Hiccup turned off the paved road and onto a dirt one, driving for a while before he stopped, turned off the car and got out.

"Gotta pee again?" Jack asked with a smiled, which dropped when Hiccup bent to look at him with an almost too big frown.

"Get in the back seat, now." Hiccup said, standing straight and closing the door, opening the back door and laying the seat down.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, thinking Hiccup was just going to be going to go to sleep when he pulled a blanket out of the now exposed trunk and cimbed in.

The brunette closed the door, and looking up at him with a smile, "Sleeping with you." He said, taking off his brown sweater and dropping it on the front seat.

Jack didn't need to be told twice, and there was no way he was going to let Hiccup change his mind. He didn't even get out of the car, just climbed over the front seat and fell almost on Hiccup, who laughed at him and his enthusiasm, right before he nearly attacked him.

**COTk: I know, I know, the Alvin and the Outcasts scene was boring, and lots of fist pounding action was wanted... But they'll have their turn later on. But for right now, let us let the boys have a bit of fun. Next chapter is gonna have a bit of a lemon in it, but also something else that's awesome (in my opinion, only because I thought of it... -_-). I know, a lemon this early in the story!? They've only known each other for like less than two days? WTH, yo!? It happens sometimes, and it'll be a little hard for them later on. So it HAS to be now...**

**You know the drill guys, review if you have anything you would like me to put in here and I will do my best. ONTO TOOTHLESS AND BABY TOOTH! *Goes to write next chapter now*  
**


	4. The Box

**COTk: I hope you guys know how much I love you for your reviews and support. If you didn't before, you do now. And I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I use and the ideas in which I am putting the characters through.**

**CHAPTER 3 THE BOX**

Hiccup smiled as he leaned forward, latching his mouth around Jack's neck, thrusting his hips forward as Jack dug his nails into his back. . "Nngh, cut your nails." He grumbled, arching his back away from skin breaking nails.

"Sorry." Jack whispered, removing his hand from Hiccup's back and tangling it in his hair. He lifted his legs higher around Hiccup's waist, pushing back against the other's.

They were both very close. Hiccup could tell by the way Jack's face was scrunched up, and his member twitched in his hand, and how both of their legs shook with each movement of their hips.

Hiccup leaned back a little to watch the other's face, taking in the red tint to the otherwise pale cheeks, the tightly closed eyes and barely parted lips. If he never saw Jack again after this, that face was one of the things he wanted to remember. And he hoped he would.

Jack could feel Hiccup's eyes boring into him, and, upon opening his, his mouth was attacked by the brunette's, a hand placed on his cheek and a tongue thrust in his mouth. It was only a little bit of a shock, but it wasn't unpleasant. And he returned it with gusto.

Hiccup moved the hand that was wrapped around the other's erection, uncurling his fingers so he could drag it up Jack's torso until it was also resting against the warm cheek, his hips picking up a quicker pace.

Jack dug his nails into Hiccup's shoulder, burying his face in the brunette's neck, grabbing a handful of the hair under his hand as he gasped out his name. His back arched high off the seat and he let out a loud cry as he reached his release, holding tightly to Hiccup as he rode out his orgasm.

With Jack's walls tightening around him, Hiccup came shortly after. And they lay there for a while, catching their breath. Before Jack's legs started to fall asleep and they had to move. The brunette rolled over onto his side next to the other, who looked like was about ready to pass out. With a smile on his face, he pulled the blanket over them and draped an arm over Jack's side, watching as he quickly drifted to sleep. Following not too long after.

When he woke again, Jack was jammed as far back against the back of the front seats as he could possibly get with his arms and legs wrapped around him. He blinked, trying to push him off without waking him up. Which wasn't happening.

So he had a choice; wake him up and get going or let him sleep. His body seemed to think letting him sleep was what was going to happen, and he didn't have the heart to argue.

It was a couple more hours before Hiccup woke up to the sound of voices. He cracked one eye open to see Jack leaning out of the window with only his pants on.

"-With no clothes on?" Someone said outside of the car, and Hiccup couldn't help but think they were talking about him.

Jack turned around to glance at him, seeing that he was awake and giving him a sheepish smile before turning back. "Yeah, Mr. Horrendous likes to sleep naked. I've tried telling him it's gonna cause problems some day. And here we are."

The other person's voice was muffled by Jack's moving around. "No, I was just going to wake him up so we could leave." Jack shifted to the side and Hiccup saw it was a cop. Well shit.

"Just hurry up and get out of here." The man said, waving a hand at them as he walked away.

"That must have been awkward." Hiccup said, sitting up behind the white haired male, who turned to give him a smile.

"Just a little bit. Especially when the blanket fell off of you when you rolled over and sprawled out like this!" Jack said, throwing himself on the seat and spreading his legs and arms out wide. He looked up at Hiccup, who he just so happened to be laying on and grinned. "You should have seen how red his face got when he witnessed that..."

"That did not really happen. Did it?" Hiccup asked, feeling his face get warm. And he frowned when Jack started laughing hysterically. Hiccup then proceeded in shoving Jack's blue hoodie in his face, not letting him lift it off for a good solid half a minute.

When Jack got the blue material off his face, he was met with Hiccup's own face less than an inch away from his with a big smirk. "You're a big jerk." He whispered, leaning a little forward to place a small kiss on Jack's lips.

"And you love it." Jack said, grinning. He sat up and climbed over the seat to get into the passengers, reaching back to grab his hoodie. "We might wanna get going now before we get anymore unwanted attention." He said, giving the brunette a smile.

Hiccup nodded, hurrying to get dressed. Forgetting the socks and just shoving his feet inside his skate shoes, he got out of the car, shoving the blanket back where it went and put the seat back up. Closing the door, he got into the front seat and, having left the keys in the ignition all night, just started the car and drove back onto the road.

They had talked for a little while that morning, but after two hours of silence and too many to count awkward eye-contact later nothing had been said.

Then finally, "Where do you live?" Jack asked quietly, barely being heard by the driver.

"What?" Hiccup responded, turning his head to look at him.

Jack hesitated before asking again. "Where do you live?"

"A little town called Berk." Hiccup said, getting a surprised look from Jack, who sat up straight from his slouched position. "What?"

"Where?"

"Berk. It's twelve days past hopeless and a few degrees north of freezing to death."

"With the balmy, fun in the sun kind of weather that will give you frostbite on your spleen?"

"So you've heard of it?"

"I live in it..." Jack said, leaning back again, this time smiling.

Hiccup didn't say anything for a moment, just looked ahead, thinking. "I have lived there all my life, and I have never seen you before..." He said, finally looking at Jack, who was still smiling.

"I just moved there a couple years ago with my family."

"Alright," Was all Hiccup could think of to say.

"What's your family like?"

"Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked, eyes on the road, with a smile on his face.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you, Hiccup."

"Fair enough." The brunette started, eyes darting around in thought. "Mostly, body builders. A lot, nearly all of them actually, are very ripped and very big. With a whole lot a beard. Basically, they look like modern vikings."

"I slept with a viking..." Jack muttered, blank faced and leaning his head against the window. "I can get used to that."

Hiccup snorted at that, shaking his head with a laugh.

"What about your uncle? The one who lost an arm and leg?"

"Gobber. He's a bit hard-headed. Bad attitude. If you get on his bad side, you're there forever. But he's like a big, blonde, kind of smelly teddy bear." The brunette chuckled at that, shaking his head a little. "What about your family?"

"Well, I have an aunt, who's an orthodontist. First time you'll ever meet her, you'll get fingers in your mouth. She likes teeth so much. But she's really sweet, she just has a temper." Jack started, staring fondly out of the window, a warm smile on his face. "There's also my uncle Sandy. Who is an insomniac and mute, but he tells the best stories in the world. Then there's my cousin, Bunny, who is a big jerk. Can teach you anything you want to know about martial arts, but watch out; he'll demonstrate some on you."

The white haired male paused for breath, then continued happily. "Then uncle Pitch, he's who you want to go to if yu have any questions about Halloween. But North, my dad, is the Christmas guy. Oh! Bunny, he's the man for Easter."

"Your family sounds interesting."

"Well, at least with yours, I know who to go to if I ever want to get buff."

"No. Don't. You would look awful." Hiccup stated blandly, making Jack burst out laughing.

"So, Hiccup and Gobber? Any other strange names?"

"There's my cousin and his dad, Snotlout and Spitelout. There's my mom, who's name was Valhallarama, my father's name is Stoick. There is Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who aren't actually related. But like Gobber, they're like family. And my great uncle Mildew, who is cranky and not fun to be around and I think there are waaay more 'greats' in his title. But I'm not sure."

"So we both come from families with weird names, nice."

"My family descended from vikings. What's your excuse?"

"A sense of humor?"

"I like it; we'll go with that."

Jack laughed, making a fist and barely punching the air with it, whispering, 'yes' as he did.

Hiccup's phone began to ring, breaking into their conversation quite rudely. Hiccup pulled it from his pocket to see who it was, and upon seeing the name, he grumbled and put it back in his pocket.

"You're not going to answer it?" Jack asked, eyeing the other questioningly.

"Nope."

The white haired male nodded, going back to staring out of the window when the ringing stopped. Only to start back up again. "They really seem to want to talk to you."

Hiccup muttered something under his breath, "She can want to all she wants; I don't want to talk to her..."

The noise stopped again, and Hiccup sighed in what seemed relief. He cursed loudly when it went back off, pulling off the road and onto a pull off, stopped and got out of the car to answer.

Jack sat there silently, not really sure what to do. He sighed and looked back out of the window. He blinked a couple times, staring off into the distance. Squinting, he thought he saw something.

He got out of the car so he could get a better look. Yep. There was definitely something out there. And he wanted to see what it was. He closed the door and shoved his hands in his pocket, heading off into the direction of the object.

"Where are you going?" He heard Hiccup ask behind him, and looking back he saw the brunette was watching him.

"Giving you some space." He answered, waving a hand in the air as he continued walking.

Getting closer to the thing, Jack saw that it was more than one big thing, but three smaller things.

There was a large box shaped item, and two smaller, lumpier things covered in blankets, almost completely covered in snow on either side of it.

Now there was no way Jack was not going to see what this was. Once he got close enough to them, he knelt in front of the box, wiped the snow off the top and opened it.

And what he saw made his heart sink.

**COTk: A cliffhanger? Really?... Yes, a cliffhanger. Only because I want this fic to be as long as possible. And because I like to keep people in suspense. Because I am evil. And if you're wondering about the who tops who bottoms thing at the beginning, there's a reasonable explanation for that. I see them switching every once in a while. But Jack, in my honest opinion, should bottom about %70-%75 percent of the time. Something about him being emotionally stunted (and, lets admit it, he's prettier) works well on the receiving end. But not always does that work out. And Hiccup, there is way too much stereotyping on the poor kid. For his more open show of emotions, for the care he gives to the dragons, his prosthetic, artistic abilities, etc etc which usually would place him bottoming. Not for me. Noooooope. They switch. **


	5. The Unpleasant Surprise

**COTk: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It was a hard chapter to write, so I had been procrastinating like no other. Plus, I'm finally moving out of my parents house at the beginning of next month, and have to clean so I can starting the twentieth. Plus I still need to pack. So I have no idea how fast I'm going to be able to get new chapters out for a couple months. Just thought I should tell everyone before all crazy hell breaks out. I am not going to forget this, I will finish this fic even if it kills me. But I hope you enjoy it, even if it's not as much as the others. :)  
**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed, Favorited, and followed. It _realllly _means a lot to me.**

Carefully, Jack reached into the box and pulled out one of the small bundles. He unwrapped the blanket a little to check the baby over.

Good; he was still breathing, and still very warm despite where he was, which meant they hadn't been there for too long. And upon looking the other over, with her being the same as the boy, Jack looked through the contents of the box. He settled them into his lap and pulled out the blanket they had been laying on, finding enough diapers, wipes and formula to last them a few days (about a week for the formula) in the bottom. At least someone cared enough to make sure they would be taken care of before dumping them in the middle of nowhere to wait until someone ever found them. If someone ever found them.

He pulled the blankets off the objects next to the box, revealing two car seats with a diaper bag in each seat. One pink and one blue. Removing the bags, he put the babies in the seats. Reaching into the box again, he shoved as much of the contents as he could fit in both bags, standing and draping them over his shoulders.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he looked back over to where Hiccup was, still able to hear his voice. He picked up the car seats and made his way back to Hiccup and the car.

Hiccup had his back turned to him, and was still in deep conversation with the person on the phone when he put the car seats down by the passenger's side of the car.

"Because, Astrid, you broke my heart and I'm trying to get over it. But you won't let me." Hiccup said, raising his voice. And Jack winced, not wanting to interrupt the heated conversation. But he had to.

"Hiccup." He said softly, hoping he had been heard. And he wasn't, so, with a deep sigh, he tried again. "Hey, Mr. Horrendous..."

Again, nothing. Hiccup must have been listening whole-hearted to this Astrid person. So, he let out a grumble, turning around and headed back to where he left the babies. Picking one up, he walked back and tapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "Hiccup. I'm sorry to interrupt you and ignore your pain. But could you please pay attention to me for a couple of seconds? I promise it's important."

Hiccup turned around with an irritated scowl on his face. And Jack wasn't sure if it was because of him or the person he was talking to. He hoped not him. When his eyes settled on the thing in Jack's arms, he nearly dropped the phone.

"Astrid, I'm going to have to call you back." He said, not waiting for a reply before he hung up and turned the phone off. This was important. "Where the hell did you get that?" He asked, putting the phone in his pocket and walking over to Jack.

"Down there." Jack pointed back to where he had been. "They were just laying there in a-"

"Woah, woah, wait. Them?" Hiccup interrupted him, holding his hands up to stop him from going any further.

"Yes, them. There are two of them."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, his mouth a flat line as he stared from Jack to the baby. After a while, he held out his arms out to him, wiggling his fingers.

Jack handed her to him, going back to get the boy. "Can't keep them..." Hiccup said, looking down.

"I know, I know. But what are we going to do?" Jack asked, looking up at Hiccup through his bangs, tears pricking at his eyes.

That looke did not suit Jack at all. "It'll be alright, Jack." Hiccup said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "First, we'll need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. And in the morning, we'll figure something out. Alright?"

All Jack did was nod, a small smile crossing his face before it disappeared again. He turned away from Hiccup and headed back towards the car seats.

Once everything was where it should be, Jack having to demonstrate how to buckle a car seat into the the car to Hiccup (who had surprisingly no knowledge what so ever about babies,) they were again driving down the highway.

Jack glanced towards the other, who was scowling out of the window, and opened his mouth before closing it agai a couple of times. About the forth time he had done this, he finally spoke. "Want to talk about it?"

Hiccup looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioning look. And when Jack didn't respond to the look, he was forced to speak. "Talk about what?" His voice had more of a bite in it than he wanted it to, so he muttered an apology under his breath.

Jack mentally winced, almost regretting that he had asked in the first place. But he did, so now he had to continue. He thought for a moment about how he was going to ask, and apparently he was taking too long, because Hiccup calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts so hard it almost hurt. "Sorry, what?"

"Talk about what?"

"Oh yeah, that. Um," he paused briefly. "You broken heart?" He said in one quick breath, giving the brunette a small smile.

And Hiccup returned it,turning his eyes back to the road, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "It's just this girl I had been dating for almost two years."

Jack turned his body to face him, giving him his undivided attention. "What happened?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. One day she just decided to break up. And she won't give me a reason why."

"Oh," Jack said, not able to think of anything more appropriate to say. But, feeling as though that had sounded too insensitive, he quickly added, "I'm sorry."

And behind them in the back seat, one of the babies started making noise, breaking the awful silence. Jack looked back out of the window to see if anyone was coming, climbing back into the middle seat.

Hiccup watched through the rear view mirror as Jack expertly (it only seemed like it to him,) prepared a bottle and gave it to the hungry baby.

Jack looked up to see Hiccup watching him, giving him a small smile. Then it faded as he looked back down, looking at each in turn before staring at the hand in his lap, the tears returning to his eyes. "Why would anyone do this?" He asked, not looking up.

"I don't know." Hiccup said, eyes going back to focus completely on the road as he turned into a small town. And, to break the tension, he added hopefully, "Do you want to go get something to eat? I'll pay."

Jack smiled at him, "Sure." He nodded, removing the now unwanted bottle from the baby's personal space. Reaching down, he grabbed both of the diaper bags, removing the unneccesary items, (most of the wipes and formula, leaving about a third of the diapers.) And once Hiccup stopped at a resturaunt, he climbed back into the front seat, rummaging through the bag he had on him when Hiccup had picked him up, taking out a pair of dark blue converse and slipping them on his feet.

Hiccup stared in amazement, finding it a little strange that Jack was actually wearing shoes. He guessed that this fell under the 'neccesary' category. Shaking his head, he stopped the car and got out, waiting for Jack before opening the back door and removing the occupied car seat.

They walked in together, a bag draped over their shoulder. And when they got seated,Jack took the car seat from Hiccup and headed towards the restrooms.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked, dropping the diaper bag on the chair next to his.

Jack turned to face him with a smirk. "To change their diapers."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it, thanks though."

"And what if someone comes? What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having to drink and if I happen to take too long, sketti." The white haired male said thoughtfully, with an added, "mmm, sketti..." for effect, before he turned and continued his trek to the restrooms.

Which presented a little bit of a problem for him; the door swung shut way too fast. He pushed the door open with his foot, but it was completely closed before he could even get close enough. "I have never seen a door close so fast." He muttered out loud, hoping that someone heard him. Hearing a laugh behind him, he turned around to see on of the waitresses with an empty drink tray.

"We've tried getting them fixed, but it never seems to work." She said, walking over to hold the door for him. "They're adorable, how old are they?"

"About two weeks." Jack guesstimated, looking down just as the girl let out one of the longest yawns he'd seen from a baby, catching a glimpse of white.

"What are their names?" She asked, pushing the door open and holding it.

"Uh, Baby Tooth," He said, motioning towards the girl. And while on the subject of teeth, "And this is Toothless." Receiving the strangest look of his life. So, to explain, he threw out, "It's a Viking thing."

The girl ded and said nothing more, letting him pass so he could go about his business and she could go back to work.

Once successfully out of the restroom, wondering why he hadn't walked through the door backwards in the first place, he made his way back to where Hiccup was seated.

"So, that took a little longer than it should have. But at least my night is complete now." He said as he set the car seats in the empty chairs at the table.

Hiccup looked up at him curiously, noticing the giant grin that Jack gave one of the waitresses as she walked by. "How so?"

"The two names I pulled out of my ass when asked about it..."

"And what are these names?"

"Toothless," he pointed to the boy by him, then to the girl by Hiccup. "And Baby Tooth."

"May I ask why?" Hiccup laughed.

"She has teeth and he doesn't. And I was put completely on the spot. What else was I supposed to do?"

Hiccup looked to see that Jack was right; she already had three, fully developed baby teeth. "I don't know, but you have made me proud."

"How so?"

"That was very Viking of you."

**COTk: Guess what guys! I just found out about an Overland Lake in the state I live in! And it's only six hours away! (Am I fangirling right now? Why yes, yes I totally am...) (And for those of you who don't know, in RotG, Overland Lake is the name of the lake Jackson Overland, aka Jack Frost, had drowned in.)**


	6. Breakfast First

**COTk: There really isn't much to say about this chapter, other than that I finally finished it! And it's not all that long. But that happens now and again. And now I can work on chapter seven. I hope you enjoy. And Hika, don't freak me out like that again... Enjoy!?**

**Ch 6 Breakfast First  
**

"Hm, yeah, that'll work." Hiccup muttered, holding his chin with a nod as he stood up straight to admire his work.

"Um, Mr. Horrendous, what is that?" Jack asked, walking out of the bathroom with a newly cleaned teeth and a wet toothbrush. He only had to glance at the bed to notice something was wrong.

"'That'," Hiccup started, holding his arms out to motion towards Toothless, "is my first attempt at changing a diaper!" He sure seemed proud of himself. And Jack felt bad for having to burst his bubble.

"I can tell..."

"What's wrong with it?" Bubble= burst.

"You managed to put it on backwards."

Hiccup looked down with a confused pout. "It's not supposed to go like that?"

"No, the tabs go in front. I can't believe this is what stumps you..." Jack said, shaking his head with a laugh, putting his toothbrush in a plastic bag, putting that in his backpack.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's just that you are a very smart person, Hiccup. I'm not trying to insult you. But this is something that I thought you would be smart at."

"This is litterally, my first time changing a diaper. Give me a break. How many babies have you been around, Mr. Smarty?"

"Mr. Smarty?"

"It's not my best come-back ever."

"That's good to hear." Jack mumbled, making sure that Mr. Horrendous didn't hear. "Hm, their size, I'd have to say around twenty or so."

"What?"

"Give or take a few."

"Again, what?"

"I just grew up around a lot of kids, okay?" Jack almost, almost snapped, feeling the need to get defensive.

"Okay. Sorry." Hiccup muttered, feeling a little attacked.

And Jack automatically felt bad about snapping. With a sigh he said, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He looked at Hiccup with an apologetic smile. "It's just a touchy subject."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiccup tried, giving him a serious look.

Jack returned it with a frown. "Not particularily, no." He said with a short shrug and brief smile.

"Alright." The brunette said, not going to attempt to push the subject. He looked down at Toothless, then back up. "So, what do we do about these two?"

Jack sat down on the other side of the bed from Toothless, looking at him, thinking long and hard. "Where are we?" He finally asked, sighing deeply as he looked up at Hiccup.

"A little town called Berserk." Hiccup said, sitting down next to Baby Tooth. "A couple hours away from-"

"Burgess." Jack interrupted and Hiccup nodded, sending him another questioning look. "We can take them there."

"Okay? And from there?"

"There's a small orphanage on the south side of town. We can take them there." Jack mumbled, and he seemed to be off in another world. "I can show you where it is once we reach Burgess..."

At that point, Hiccup knew something was up. But, he wasn't going to ask about it. Yet.

All he could do was nod, watching the white haired boy as he dug through the diaper bags for a change of clothes. He was dying to know what had gotten into him, Because this wasn't his Jack. "Are you alright?" He asked finally.

"No. Im not alright, honestly." Jack said, giving Hiccup the saddest look the brunette has ever seen.

"Alright," was all Hiccup could litterally say without Jack telling him what was up. And he wasn't going to force him to talk. But he reaalllyy wanted to know.

After everyone was changed and checked out, Hiccup and Jack loaded up the car, and they drove out of the parkingh lot. Then, rather loudly, Hiccup's stomach decided that food was good, so he took them to get breakfast at the closest resturaunt he could find.

Jack glanced out of the window at the sign, and his eyes lit up. He sat up straight and looking to Hiccup, exclaimed with a whole lot of excitement than Hiccup thought was neccessary, "I freaking love pancakes!" Before getting out of the car.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that one. He was certainly starting to miss the other's enthusiasm about the little things. Hopping out of the car as well, he got Toothless and walked along side Jack and Baby Tooth into Denny's.

Once inside, Jack completely lost all composure Hiccup hoped he wasn't trying to hold onto and, putting the car seat on the floor, began jumping around excitedly, squeeling almost like a teenaged girl who was meeting her idol for the first time.

"What?"

"I completely forgot about The Hobbit coming out!" Jack yelled quietly, making sure not to shout too loudly. He held onto Hiccup's shoulders and continued to hop. The look on the brunettes's face told him that he was a little confused. "The Hobbit. You know, the prequal to Lord of the Rings."

"Yeah, I know what it is. But what about it? Do you want to go see it or something?"

"I'd love to..." Jack started, then added, "but they have a menu here based on the movie." Motioning towards all the banners attached to the ceiling with 'The Hobbit' written across them.

"Ooh, okay." Hiccup said as he turned to look around, not having payed attention when he walked in. "I completelu understand your little fangirl moment now."

Jack nodded with a huge smile, picking Baby Tooth back up and following Hiccup to an empty booth. "So, I've been wondering about your name."

"What about it?"

"Well, 'Hiccup' isn't a big manly-though name like the other's you've told me about."

"Ah yes, that." Hiccup huffed, sitting on the outside seat of the booth after putting Toothless in the middle. "In Viking tradition, the runt of the littler is always called a hiccup."

"So, you're a runt?" Jack asked, sounding a little sarcastic, as he sat across from Hiccup.

"Basically yes. Yes, I am." The white haired male gave him an extremely confused look, so he went on. "I don't think you understand exactly how big my family really is." And, using the only way he knew to describe it, he said "they're like the Hulk to a midget..."

Jack whistled in what could only be shock. "That's impressive... And I'm not just talking about that Hulk comment either."

That managed to break Hiccup's serious scwl, and he let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, something I've been wondering about you. The way you sleep. What's up with that?"

"It makes me feel safe."

"Can you be holding onto anything?"

"Yep."

"And the thing behind you..."

"It can be anyting. Just so long as I have something behind me and I'm holding something."

"And why does this make you feel safe?"

Jack shrugged, looking over to Baby Tooth when she started making non-happy noises. "It's just the way I've always slept."

**COTk: Sp, I am in a little predicament; I seem to only have ideas for later on, and not now. After chapter seven, I have absolutely nothing. So, I am asking, very nicely I might add, for some ideas. If you have any that you would like me to use, please PM them to me? I'd love you forever! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Uglithugs and Hairy Hooligans

**COTk: I am almost coming to the kind of exciting part in this little fic-lette. Hopefully it really is as exciting as my brain-lump says it is. Thanks to Graffiti-Kami for the help, and I swear, I'll have that picture out soon! As always, enjoy your faces off! Okay, so maybe that one's new... But still, the message is the same. And, if anyone has any fic requests, I am completely open to writing you something! You just have to ask for them first!**

**Ch 7 Uglithugs and Hairy Hooligans**

Back in the car, after about an hour of driving, Hiccup looked towards Jack. Who had gone silent shortly after starting to Burgess. He so wanted to know what was up. But, really, it wasn't any of his business, so he forced the words back down every time he almost asked.

The silence was so thick, that when Jack's phone began beeping loudly, both boys jumped violently.

"Mr. Horrendous?" Jack asked after reading the message, holding the phone in his lap and looking at Hiccup. He waited silently for Hiccup to acknowledge him, and when he was given a nod, he said, "my dad wants to know if you'd like to come over for Christmas dinner. If you don't have plans already."

Hiccup thought this over for a moment before smiling, "No, I don't have any plans. And yes, I'd be happy to go. If," He paused to look out of the window as another vehicle sped past them, grumbling something under his breath before continuing, "if you would come to Snoggletog."

"Sn- what?"

"Snoggletog. Stupid name, I know. Basically, it's like Yule. Only with more yelling, more big hairy people who only know how to talk with their fists. And they'll most likely be drunk after the first half hour. That's always interesting, to say the least." That whole statement was laced with pure sarcasm. And Jack could't help but to laugh at it.

"Not to mention fun... When is it?"

"The twenty-first. So you got a whole week to mentally prepare yourself..."

"I'm in. Just know though, that you also have a week and two days to prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"Spoilers dude."

"Oh come on!" Hiccup yelled quietly, earning the biggest shit-eating grin that Jack could muster. He mumbled something under his breath that Jack couldn't hear, smiling. Then added, "Jerk."

"Huge, smelly jerk."

"Huge, smelly, non-singing jerk."

"Stop it."

"Ah! Does that big you?" Hiccup asked, hovering his hand around Jack's face. "I'm not touching you."

"Look, nothing you do will ever make me sing with you." Jack pushed Hiccup's hand out of his face.

"What if I gave you a dollar?"

"No."

"Two dollars?"

"No." By now, Jack was barely able to contain the giggle-shit fit he was currently going through.

"What if I made you chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe?"

Jack's laughing stopped, and he turned to look at Hiccup with a look of mock disappointment. "We were doing so well..." He said before he added, "The what tribe?"

"Hairy Hooligan Tribe." Hiccup smiled, glancing to the other before looking back to the road. "When I was younger, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs,Astrid and I used to play a game where we were dragon training Vikings. Berk was our island, home of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. All but Astrid were Hairy Hooligans, she was a Bog-Burglar. Even the adults sometimes, and my dad, having started the game, was chief."

"What was Gobber? Or did he not play?"

"Oh, Gobber played. He was the one who trained future dragon trainers." Hiccup said, chuckling at the memory.

"Any enemies?"

"Only the Uglithugs; the baddest bitches in the barbaric world!" That set Jack back into a fit of laughter. He found it funny to hear Hiccup curse. Especially like that.

"Uglithugs, really?" he asked after finally regaining some of his lost composure.

"I was five when I came up with that, okay?" And another bout of loud laughter ripped itself from Jack, waking the two in the back. Jack slapped a hand over his mouth and Hiccup could only chuckle at that.

Hiccup pulled over into the next pull-off, still smiling as he and Jack got out to them down, and maybe feed and change them while they were at it.

"So, how does one become a dreaded Hairy Hooligan?

"You have to eat a hundred Witchety Grubs and successfully defeat a current member in a duel while standing on your head, blind-folded might I add.  
Hiccup answered, taking Baby Tooth out of her seat and holding her out in front of him. "Did that mean old Jack wake you up? That big jerk."

Jack blinked at him, offended by the comment. But only a little, though. "I wouldn't have if you weren't so much fun..." He mumbled, (more like grumbled.) "And where does one find a hundred Witchety Grubs?"

"Why? You wanna be a Viking or something?"

"Maybe I do." The white haired male grinned, then added, "Being a pirate is boring."

Hiccup gasped, taking a small step back as he gaped at him in shock. "You're a pirate!?" He asked, moving Baby Tooth so she was more supported against his chest, patting her back softly.

"Indeed I am!" Jack said, striking an awesome pose before ducking underneath the roof of the car to dig through both of the bags for a bottle and formula. He had to get into their slowly shrinking stash of junk food for a bottle of water to fill them up with.

"Uh, jealous..." Hiccup said, watching Jack pour the ingredients into the small bottles, screw the lids and shake both up, holding one in each hand. He reached out to take one from him when it was extended out to him.

"This has nothing to do with jelly!" Jack exclaimed, holding the bottle for Toothless to readily accept. Which he did, much to Jack's approval.

While feeding Baby Tooth, Hiccup looked to check the status of the gas tank. It was almost a quarter above empty. He didn't like that. "Jack, do you know if there is a gas station around here?" He asked, looking to the other, who was quietly talking to the baby in his arms and didn't seem to hear him say something.

Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't want to interrupt the silly little conversation the two were having, so he opted to wait until Jack was done talking. Another unfortunate occurrence was that Jack didn't seem to want to. So, to add yet another unfortunate thing to the list; Hiccup had to interrupt them. He cleared his throat, and all the words stopped with Jack looking up at him.

After the question was repeated, Jack made a thoughtful face, trying to remember; it had been a while since he had been this far away from Berk. "I think that there's one a couple miles off. But I'm not completely sure." He said, focusing on Hiccup completely.

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, we'll need to look for one and, hopefully, find one soon." Hiccup mumbled, mostly talking to himself. He looked down at Baby Tooth, watching as she hungrily drank up all that was in the bottle, her hands in fists on each side of the plastic as she blinked up at him.

Soon after the two were all fed, changed (Hiccup getting the diaper on right, yay him!), talked to and snuggled back in their seats, the car was again headed down the road. With Hiccup humming softly to himself and Jack staring at him from his spot against the door.

After a while of silence from the white haired male, the humming now mumbled words that he swore was a different language, Jack finally let his curiosity loose, "What are you singing?"

Hiccup didn't even change tempo as he answered "Det er bare en sang..." He stopped, snapping his mouth shut as he thought over what he just said. "Sorry, It's just a song I learned a long time ago." He seemed a little embarrassed, not only because he had been caught singing, but also because he had accidentally let slip the language he had been forced to learn as a growing, young Viking.

"Okay," Jack started, that had raised a few more questions than it answered. Not very big questions, but still. "What language is that?" Truthfully, it sounded kinda funny.

"Norwegian." Hiccup said, not seeing anything special about it; you didn't speak Norwegian you couldn't understand half his family. Before Jack could even ask, he added, "yes, I'm fluent in Norwegian."

Jack nodded, a bit impressed. Now, the only question left was, "Could you teach me sometime?"

The brunette smiled, looking at him and nodding. "Yeah, no problem."

**COTk: Is it me, or are these chapters getting a bit smaller as I go? Anyways... Thanks to everyone who has been reading from the start, and those who have just started reading! But still, your guys' ideas are so very welcome.**


	8. The Drop Off Surprise

**COTk: So, so, sorry this was slow coming out; life suddenly got busy. And not to mention frustrating... :O But, my kitty was helping me type the whole thing... As well as offering unpleasant distractions. But I managed to do it! Yay! Enjoy! And don't forget those lovely Reviews!?**

**Also, many thank yous to Wally's Girlfriend and Graffiti-Kami for the help with this chapter. You gave me some surprising ideas for the future chapters!**

**Ch 8 The Drop Off Surprise**

Burgess was now in view once they past the mountains they were driving around. Only about half an hour now until they'd arrive in city limits.

They had yet to find a gas station and Hiccup was getting a little desperate. And Jack had returned to his silence. You know that silence that was nearly deafening and suffocating. Especially coming from Jack Frost himself. And Hiccup had almost had enough of the mystery, but he still wasn't going to ask. If Jack wanted him to know what was bugging him, then he would tell him. Either that or Hiccup was going to jump his ass for some answers.

But that would be mean, and Mr. Horrendous was anything but.

It was a long half hour until they reached Burgess. A very long half hour. And upon seeing the first gas station, Hiccup turned and drove towards it, feeling neglectful of his baby. Jack didn't even get out, he just slumped down in the seat and looked out the window, just shaking his head when Hiccup asked if he wanted anything.

Once they were off again, gas tank filled all the way up, Jack gave him directions to the orphanage, throwing out a 'turn left here' and 'just keep going straight for the next couple of blocks' every once in a while.

"Go all the way down this block, it's going to be the big blue building at the end." Jack mumbled, sitting up straight in his seat to get ready, fidgeting with the pocket on his hoodie. There was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that Jack was nervous. And Gods he was soooo curious that it hurt.

They pulled into the parking lot, and after pausing for a little while, got out, reaching into the back to get the diaper bags and all the stuff they had taken out of them, stuffing them full before getting Baby Tooth and Toothless out. And a couple steps away from the car Jack stopped, looking at Hiccup.

A few steps ahead of him, Hiccup turned to send him a curious look. "What is it?" He asked.

"Hiccup..." Jack started, eyes tearing up a little again. And Hiccup couldn't help but think that this was serious, just because of the use of his first name. Was that weird? Maybe just a little. "I... I can't do this." Yep. Serious.

Hiccup stepped forward, placing the car seat with Toothless on the ground next to him and placed his hands firmly on Jack's shoulders, having to duck a little to look him in the eyes. "Jack." He said, no response. So he tried again, more gently this time. "Jack, look at me please?"

Blue eyes darted up to look into green, glossy with sadness moisture. "I understand, I really do." Hiccup started, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Jack's forehead. "But there is no way either of us can keep them now."

"I know. But, I just can't leave them here." Jack said, looking back up to Hiccup. "I can't be responsible for them going from home to home, feeling as though nobody wants them. Finally finding somewhere to call their own, just to be sent back because they don't want that responsibility anymore. I can't Hiccup, I just can't." He finished, backing up a little away from Hiccup to emphasize his point.

Now Hiccup finally understood what was ging on; Jack Frost was in the foster system. But one question still remained; "What about your dad?"

"He's not my real father. No," Jack stopped himself to think, then corrected himself. "He is my real father, just not biologically."

Hiccup thought long and hard about something to say. But the only thing he could think of was a confirmation to what he had been debating with himself for the last few days. "Jack, the only time that these two are going to spend in the system, they're not going to remember any of it."

Jack looked confused for a moment, but that was quickly changed into one of the best smiles Hiccup has ever seen. Ever. "Really?" He asked, almost jumping with excitement.

Hiccup nodded, giving the other a smile of his own. "Mhm, I was thinking about it anyways, and I've gotten so attached to them..." He mumbled the last part under his breath, looking down at Baby Tooth. Then he looked up at Jack. "There's just one thing; I'm going to need help."

Jack was silent, a shocked expression replacing the look of glee. He opened his mouth to ask, but closed it again when Hiccup gave him a smirk. "You're a charming bastard. You know that?" He said, shaking his head as he stepped past Hiccup to go inside the building.

Hiccup threw his arms out to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, picking up the car seat and following the other.

Once inside, with the immense help of the automatic doors, they both started looking around, Hiccup to check things out and Jack seemingly looking for something. But he paused as a thought struck him, "Wait. Don't you have to be 21 to register?"

Hiccup gave him an incredulous look. "I am 21." And Jack stared laughing. "What?"

"It's just, I thought, oh god! Haha, I thought you were like barely eighteen... You're just so small and cute..."

"Just because I'm shorter than you. How old are you then?"

"Nineteen." Jack managed to get out between gasps of air. And just when he was about to regain his composure, he glanced up at Hiccup's wide eyed, raised eyebrow look and he lost it again. "I'm sorry, that's just too funny."

"Come on, let's just go get these two signed in and get those papers..." Hiccup was an expert at subject changes.

And Jack followed him, giggle-shitting the whole way to the check in desk.

"Jack?" A small voice drifted to their ears, obviously a little girl, catching their attention. They looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from, seeing a little girl with long brown hair, bangs covering half of her face. She had a confused look on her face, but seeing Jack's smile, it quickly changed to a smile of her own. "Jack!" She yelled, running up to him with open arms.

Jack put Toothless down by Hiccup, who put Baby Tooth down as well, throwing his arms open and crouching down to catch he as she lept forward and threw herself at him. "Winter! Oh my gosh, how have you been?" He asked, standing up and spinning them both around. Stopping, he looked her over, "You've gotten big. How old are you now?"

"I'm seven and a half." Winter said proudly, giving him a smirk. But the look dropped a little, and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just dropping off these babies that Mr. Horrendous and I found on the side of the highway. Nothing too special, really." Jack said, putting her back on the floor and pointing towards Hiccup, who gave her a small smile and wiggly-fingered wave.

She did the same before looking down at the bulky objects at his feet. "Awe, they're so cute!" She squealed, running up to them and peering down at them.

"Mr. Horrendous," Jack said, catching both Hiccup and Winter's attention, "This is Winter, the awesome little sister of one of my best friends." He motioned to the a fore mentioned Winter, then to Hiccup. "And Winter,this is Mr. Horrendous, or Hiccup, roughest, toughest viking to ever sail the seas. Plus, he's also a dragon expert." That had both of them laughing a little. And as if remembering something, Jack looked around. "Where's the lake monster?"

"He's telling stories to the younger kids. You want me to go get him?"

"That'd be wonderful." He turned back to Hiccup, "What did I tell ya? Awesome..." Then watched as she hurried off into another room.

"Lake monster?" Hiccup asked, crouching down to comfort a now fussing Toothless.

"Really long story short; he jumped in a lake as a human, came out covered in moss, algae and seaweed. It was gnarly..." Jack shuddered, as if the memory still haunted him to this day.

Shortly after, a yell of "Are you serious home boy?" was heard from the room Winter ran into Followed by hurried footsteps and the door being pushed open wide.

Standing in the open doorway was Jack's twin. At least he looked like he could seriously be his twin. Different hair and eye color of course, but everything else was identical. There was a gigantic shocked, yet still very happy grin on his face. "You finally get out of this place, but you come back anyways?" And without waiting for an answer, he looked at Hiccup and asked, "This your girlfriend?"

And Jack was nearly on the floor laughing like the loon he really is.

"Jackson, Hiccup is a boy." Winter said, pushing her brother out of the way.

"You're right; she really is awesome." Hiccup said, grumbling something under his breath at Jack.

"I'm sorry, but that was just too priceless." Jack giggled out, regaining his composure, taking a deep breath and standing up straight, sending Hiccup an apologetic smile.

"Not that I'm not terrifyingly overjoyed to see you, but what are you doing here?" Jackson asked, completely serious now.

"Found a couple of babies on the side of the highway in Kansas, had no other choice but to bring them here." Jack explained, highly intelligently.

"Kansas?" Hiccup asked, more than a little confused.

"He means the middle of nowhere. Like in Courage the Cowardly Dog; Nowhere is in Kansas." Winter explained.

"Someone just left their babies completely alone? What if you guys hadn't seen them?" Jackson was not happy. To say the least.

"We try not to think about it..." Hiccup replied solemnly, standing up as well after seeing to Toothless' happiness.

"Yeah, totally not a girl.. Sorry about that; you should work on that manly appearance of yours."

"But he's so pretty." Jack said in a swooning manner, and Hiccup responded almost immediately, a little put out.

"'Pretty' isn't very emasculating at all, Jack." Pure sarcasm.

"Sensitive subject?" Jackson asked, grin plastered on his face.

"Very sensitive for a big viking boy." Identical grin on Jack's face.

"So, Winter... How are you doing?" Hiccup asked, tuning the two jerk-heads out.

"He's totally ignoring us now!"

"He's tuning us out because we're being asses."

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Eh, could be better, could be worse."

"What's with your name?"

"Which one? Hiccup? Horrendous? Haddock? Or the fact that he's the third, but the only Hiccup in his family?" Jack interrupted.

"All of it?"

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and grinned before saying in unison, "It's a Viking thing."

"You're serious with the whole Viking deal?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"I descended from a long line of vikings."

"The tough Norwegian kind."

"Ah, that must be very intimidating for you."

"You have no idea..." Jackson and Jack shared identical grins, and Winter was confused.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth at all three of them.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Hiccup mumbled, kind of blushing a little. Just kind of and a little though. And the other two boys chuckled. "Are they always like this when they get together?"

"Sometimes even worse."

"Okay! So, do either of you two know where Sir Moon Beam is?" Jack asked, clamping his hands together to solidify the subject change.

Hiccup mumbled the name to himself for a moment before asking, "That's not his real name is it?"

"Uh, no." Jackson said, then added, "the world's worst nickname giver just calls him that. His real name is Manuel Moony."

"Okay, I'm actually quite relieved; almost felt sorry for him..." Hiccup said, more to himself than any of the others.

"And he's in his office, by the way." Jackson said, pointing to a door off to the side of where they stood.

"Awesome," Jack nodded, addressing Jackson and Winter now, "So, when we're done with him, we'll come find you. If that's alright with Mr. Horrendous?"

"Perfectly fine by me. You haven't seen them in how long?"

"About three years."

"Yeah, we'll find you." Hiccup whistled, watching as Jackson was pulled back into the room they came from by Winter. Most likely to go and continue telling the younger kids stories.

"You three aren't related are you?" Hiccup asked, picking up Toothless and waiting for Jack to come with him. "Not that I know of. They came in years after I did, and they have different last names. But that doesn't mean really mean anything..." Jack mumbled, leading Hiccup towards the office of Sir Moon Beam. Hiccup still scoffed at that.

**COTk: I hope that one wasn't too short for you guys. Hopefully once I get moved, I'll make them much longer. Hopefully. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, purple banana fingers...**


	9. The Time I Almost Got Married

**COTk: So, so, sorry this was slow coming out; life suddenly got busy. And not to mention frustrating... :O But, my kitty was helping me type the whole thing... As well as offering unpleasant distractions. But I managed to do it! Yay! Enjoy! And don't forget those lovely Reviews!?**

**Ch 8 The Time I Almost Got Married**

After, seriously, a couple hours long talk with Manuel Moony, and one giant, kind og confusing session of peper work signing, and an almost guarantee that Toothless and Baby Tooth would be able to stay with Hiccup after some thurough investigation, the two finally went to find Jackson and Winter.

They had spent another hour or so talking with them, with Jack giving them his mailing address so they could keep in touch waaaay better than they had been.

But, they soon had to leave, which was hardest on Jack, who was now sitting in his normal mopy position in the passenger's seat, leaning against the window, peering out of it with a big frown plastered on his face. Every now and again, he would look at Hiccup.

Before finally, he took a deep, long breath, and letting t out he said, "twelve years." He just didn't want to continue leaving Hiccup in the dark.

"What?" Hiccup blinked, not expecting Jack to say anything for a while. At least a couple of hours. At least.

"I was in the system for twelve years before North adopted me." Jack said, almost hurridly, then added in a low mumble, "Sorry for not telling you sooner..."

Hiccup gave a comforting smile, "don't worry about it; I understand completely." Not really. But let's just say he did, for Jack's sake. "Have I ever told you about the time I almost got married?"

There was a momentary flicker of a smile that found its way to Jack's mouth, for he knew Hiccup was just trying to cheer him up. In all honesty, the thought alone was working wonders. But he decided to play along and have Hiccup give him a story. "No." He said, turning to face Hiccup while still leaning against the window. "What happened?"

Hiccip thought for a moment on where to begin, then, "Well, while out looking for our friend, Camicazi, we got stranded on an island, called the Island of the Broken Heart (which was haunted), because our ship 'The Fat Penguin' hit a bunch of rocks. But don't tell anyone that; because Vikings sinking their own ship is very laugh worthy. And not to mention kind of embarrassing." Jack let out a little chuckle at that.

"But, while camping on the shore of this island, we were attacked by Uglithugs!" Jack let out a surprised gasp. "And the chief of the Uglithugs, UG; who had a very Important and Dangerous Thing to discuss with my father-"

Jack promptly took that moment to interrupt him, "Hang on, I have to stop you there for a second... UG the Uglithug?"

"I was six, leave it alone."

"No, no, I like it." Jack said, nearly sarcastic enough to match the Sass Master that is Hiccup, giving him a grin. "Okay, Dangerous Thing?"

"Right, so, this Important and Dangerous Thing he wanted to disguss was the matter of who had been sending Love Letters to his daughter, Tantrum O'UGerly. Yes, Love Letters. Because love is a very serious and dangerous subject for Vikings. Very dangerous indeed. Turns out, it was Fishlegs. But, under Uglithug law, Princess Tantrum was only to be betrothed by Royalty. Fishlegs wasn't. Also, only someone of Royal Blood was allowed to write her love letters.

"And the penalty of a non-Royal writting a Love Letter to Tantrum was that UG could kill them brutally, yet mercifully quickly if they were lucky. And, if Fishlegs didn't come clean, all of the Hair Hooligans would would be killed, brutally, yet mercifully quickly if we were lucky."

"But you're of Royal Blood, right? Being the Son of the Chief..." Jack asked, more enthralled with the story than Hiccup thought he would be. Which was not putting damper on his day any.

So he smiled and answered, "yes. Being the Son of the Chief does make you of Royal Blood."

"What did you do?"

"I told UG that I had written the letters. He totally bought it. So thwn, honorarily, I was then betrothed to Princess Tantrum O'UGerly. But appearently, I wasn't the first Fiance. I was like the twelfth, or something. And the one she really wanted to marry was the Fiance-Before-The-Fiance-Before-Last." Hiccup stopped for a moment, but appearently it took long for the over eager Jack.

"Then what, then what, then what?" Jack, asked, crossing his legs underneath him, holding onto his ankles, looking expectantly at Hiccup.

"Then, I was given the Unbeatable Task of retrieving five jars of honey from the Island of Berserk, which is where a tribe of Cannibalistic, yet extremely loony barbarians lived, held their ceremonies, performed their rituals and sacrificed their sacrifices."

"Okay, wait. Berserk? Like the town~" Jack simply could not hide the laugh in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, Berserk."

"Why?"

"When I was younger, like four or so (yes, I remember that long ago), all of the Hooligans took a little vacation. And we had to pass through Berserk to get to our stopping point. While passing through, there was this large group of kids, who were a little older than I was at the time. And they were acting very wild and barbaric. It kind of scared me, I guess I just kind of kept that fear with me until now." Hicuup said with a shrug before continuing. "Anyways, this honey was for the Mead, because Berserk Honey made the best Mead.

"So, while we were practicing to avoid the Scarers and Poison Darters, Fishlegs went all the way to Berserk by himself- so he could proove himself or something like that- and, being the awesome friend that I am... I went after him."

"That's very heroic of you."

"Well, he's my best friend, what else could I do?"

Jack nodded, unable to argue with this pure and simple logic, but asked "What are Scarers and Poison Darters?"

"Scarers are dragons that look like bats, kind of. They are blind and def, but they are excellent smellers, and feed on blood filled with fear. So they taunt their victims until their good-and-scared-enough for their liking.

"And Poison Darters are fairly big dragons that shoot poison darts at their victims, which would kill a small animal, but put a bigger one to sleep. Anyways, when I found Fishlegs, he was surrounded by a crap-load of Scarers. It was a good thing he wasn't moving, though, because he would have been a goner if he was. So, really quick-like we got out of there, only to be shot down by two Poison Darters." Hiccup looked over to see the look on Jack's face, which was a mix of shock and somewhat fear. "And when we woke up again we found that we had been captured by Berserks!" Too add some more drama on Jack's part, Hiccup was getting more and more into the story.

"Is this story going to end bad?"

"No, it has a very happy ending as far as Vikings are concerned."

Jack let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, good. So what happens next?"

"We were told, by the chief that we were going to be sacrificed to The Beast in the Dead of Night Ceremony, along withh all the other Fiances. This is where we met the Fiance-Before-The-Fiance-Before-Last, who just so happened to be Humongously Hotshot the Hero (who is a neighbor kid who used to randomly pop into our games sometimes.) That's also when we were introduced to Alphonse, The Talented-But-Emotional French Chef, who had to check to see if we were meaty enough for The Beast. He had a terrible French accent...

"And at this point, before I go any further, I should probably tell you that I am kind of sorta maybe just a little bit related to Alvin..."

"The Treacherous?"

"Mhm."

"How can you be kind of sorta maybe just a little bit related to someone?"

"We have the same Great-Great-Grandfathers..."

"I will ask about this later. What happened to you and the Fiance's?"

"Well, appearently, I was the best thinker of the group (other than Fishlegs, but he was surrounded by Scarers and couldn't thin very straight at the time,); Vikings aren't always the brightest of people. So, I was assigned the task of getting all of us out of there. And while I was thinking, the others fell asleep, and that's when Alphonse showed up again, who turned out to be Alvin the Treacherous, my arch-enemy (we never liked each other. At all...)

"But, Alvin was also being held captive by the Berserks after he had to replace the previous chef that he accidentally killed. So, he let me out of my cage so I could find a way for all of us to escape, on the condition that he take me to where Camicazi was imprisoned (I had found out that she was somewhere on Berserk earlier, by the way). Which I didn't have a plan, but I was sure I would be ale to pick something up along the way.

"So, he lead me over a long bridge that was made out of I don't know what, and through the forest of about 35,672 trees that looked exactly the same. Stopping at one, he pulled out his keys and, opening the door-"

"Your arch enemy just took you to your friend?"

"Kind of. You see, he didn't really know who was in that tree prison-"

"Tree prison?"

"A prison carved into a tree so no one could find it. Anyways, it turned out that it was the prison of a very old and not very-pleasent-to-be-around witch that had been in there for twenty years or so. But, as soon as I had entered the cell, he shut the door and locked it behind me." Jack let out another gasp, and he looked a little bit worried. "Turns out, that the witch had a key that opened all locks. But in order for her to give it to me, I had to listen to this story. It was a really long story... And at the end, both of us had one chance to guess the identity of the other, which was kind of weird, in all honesty.

"But, after a series of stupid questions on my part, she guessed who I was. But this part really isn't all that important... So I'm just going to skip to the next important part. I got the key by the way." Hiccup said, thinking for a moment, then continuing. "And when I got out of that kind of smelly prison, I went back to looking for Camicazi."

"But, how could you possibly find her in amongst all those trees?"

"Well, that's where a miricle kind of came into play... There are these things called Winkles, which is a common snack for huntng dragons, that Camicazi keeps in a bag for her dragon, Stormfly. Anyways, I found a trail of Winkles, so figuring that Camicazi had dropped them for someone to find her, and that is exactly what happened; I found her in a tree prison of her own. She was so happy to get out, she almost forgot that she was a Bog-Burlgar and showed it. For Bog-Burlgars aren't very happy to show how happy they are to see people. But she caught herself, just in time too."

"Well, that's good." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"So Camicazi and me ran back to the Berserk village and I had to convince her to get her revenge a little bit later, because I needed her help. And, unfortunately, when we got back to the village, it was already alomost three, which was when they held the Dead-of-Night Ceremonies, and Berserks were starting to wake up and come outside, so I really didn't have any time at all to rescue the others." Jack was again on the edge of his seat, listening while also trying to hold his questions down until Hiccup at least finished this part. "And just as we were arriving at the cages that Fishlegs and The Fiance's were in, and the Scarers erupted with a chant of 'Awake! Awake! It's Dead-of-Night! It's Dead-of-Night!' If only I had gotten there five minutes earlier, I would have been able to get Fishlegs and the others out."

"What happened!?" Jack squeeked, covering his mouth almost imediately because of the emarrassing interruption. "What happened?" He asked again, this time in a whisper.

"I tried to convince Camicazi to leave, but Bog-Burglars are just as stubborn as Vikings, so she climbed up a tree instead to watch. And I did the first thing I could think of; I climbed back into the cage and re-did all the chains."

"Why on Earth would you do that!?"

"First thing I could think of. And I never would have been able to escape anyways because just as I locked the last chain in place, Berserks were starting to show up yawning and a very big one that could barely walk because he was so covered in chains (I think I forgot to mention that Berserks cover themselves in chains and live that way. And when they fight, they remove them so they can go... Berserk). He blew long and hard on a curly-wurly-swirly bugle about three feet long and shouted: 'Let the Deaed-of-Night Ceremony begin!"

"I don't think I want to hear the end of this... It doesn't sound like it has a good ending."

"Don't worry, it does." Hiccup said with a small smirk, then asked, "should I stop?"

"No, tell me!"

Hiccup couldn'y help but laugh at that. Shaking his head, he thought of where he had left off. "Alright, so, just as the Fiance's were going to be prepared to be fed to the Beast by none other than Alvin. Needless to say, I had to mess with him a little bit, so I showed him that I had survived his little trap, ad he screeched and lept backwards as if someone had taken a big chunk out of his arm. And, just to make sure that he actually got me this time, I was going to be sacrificed first.

"So the cage I was in was strung up and hung over this huge cirle of undergrowth, slowly being lowered into the circle." By this time, Jack was now biting on the nail of his thumb. "I waited until they couldn;t see me anymore before I started undoing the locks again. But it was hard upside down and it took a really long time. And before I got the ver last chain unlocked, there was this tremndous, crazy impact of The Beast bashing against the cage. And it hit the cage again just as I was fitting the key into the door of the cage, and it rocked violently. It was hard to hold onto the cage and fit the key into the hole at the same time as rocking from side to side through the air."

"It was just playing with you..."

"And the cage then broke! And I fell right into the hand of the biggest dragon I had ever seen, only to be thrown into the air again, he was done playing; he was really going to eat me this time. And he probably would have, if it weren't for the fact that I knew how to speak Dragonese..."

"Dragonese?"

"It's the language of the dragons. I'll teach it to you sometime after Norwegian. It's quite a fascinating language..."

Jack nodded, than asked, "What did you say to him?"

"The first thing I could think to yell; 'halt! but by then, I had already fell into the dragons mouth."

"What kind of dragon was it?"

"A Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus... Stupid name?"

"Not for a bunch of little kids." Jack said, a bit impressed at the crazy-great use of big words. "Proceed?"

"I wasn't expecting him to pull me back out of his mouth, it was a close call too,because he was just about to swallow. And he was chained to the ground long enough for trees to start growing up around him. To just get a good mental image of how big he was, imagine a huge mansion. Then double it and you got this dragon."

"Did you seduce him with your awkwardness?" That earned one of the funniest looks that Hiccup could ever have given someone. A look that clearly said that it might have been a good time to kick Jack out of the car and forget anything ever happened. "Because I'm not going to lie... That would be an amazing ending to such a disasterous story!"

"No, Jack. No, I did not seduce him with my awkwardness. I just set him free and he promised to start a human/dragon war..."

"I may have missed something there." Jack said, the smile he was weraing fading into a dull frown. "Is this my punishment for the seducing comment?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright. What about the Fiance's and Fishlegs?"

"They got out of their cages while the dragon was freeing all the prisoners on the island."

"No longer will I make anymore comments about your skills of seduction... Ever!" Jack grumbled, earning a Hiccup flavored shit-eating grin.

"And we escaped the island, and Tantrum O'UGerly and Humongously Hotshot got married, singing horribly into the sunset."

"But Fishlegs is the one who got the honey..."

"He gave it to Humongous since he was the one that Tantrum was in-love with."

"That was nice of him."

"Eh, Fishlegs didn't really fall for her anyways; he only sent her the poems because she inspired them with her "beauty.""

"And what about Alphonse the Talented-but-Emotional-French-Chef?"

"The witch turned out to be his mother. And they both burned in a fire that was set on Berserk."

"That felt like a bit of a rushed ending."

"It was right around the time that he went Notorious Biker, so we had to think of something quick."

Jack nodded, and after an annoying amount of silence, he said "Alright, so about this kind-of-sorta-maybe-just-a-little-bit related thing."

"Well, my great-great-grandfather had three children, my great-grandfather, Chucklehead, and his two brothers, Thugheart and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. Thugheart is Alvin's grandfather."

"And Mr. Horrednous the Second? Did he have any children?"

"No, he did not. He died when he was still a teenager."

"I can't decide if that was a good ending to your story, or the worst I have ever heard..." Jack said after a few minutes of silent thinking.

"Maybe I'll come up with a better one when I write it down..." Hiccup laughed.

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Horrendous." Jack said, sitting right in the seat, but still crossing his legs. At least he was smiling now. That's all that mattered.

Only about and hour and a half and they were back in Berserk for the night, with Hiccup humming the same song as before, even as they were checking into another hotel.

"What are you humming?" Jack asked curiously as he sat on the only bed in the room, looking up at Hiccup.

"Hm? Oh, it's a lulaby my mom used to sing when I was younger." Hiccup answered, putting his back pack down on the floor by the foot of the bed, taking off his tan jacket and green hoode, draping them over the chair before giving a stretch to compete against all stretches. It was one of those really good ones that resuted in funny, involuntary groans, Yeah, one of those. Those are nice... "It sometimes gets stuck in my head."

And then he flopped down on the mattress next to Jack, who turned his body to face him. Hiccup must have been really tired, because he was already starting to fall asleep after just a few mnutes. But who wouldn't be? Excessive talking is exhausting. And Jack, mischevious little devil that he is, really couldn't have that. So he got all up in Hiccup's space and blew lightly on his nose. And to say Jack's breath was cold would be one of the worse understatements on the planet.

And it tickled something deep inside Hiccup's nose, and he let out a very loud, very violent string of sneezes that caused him to headbutt Jack with an indignified clank that left both boys surprised that they weren't left with more damage than a headache. A really bad headache that Jack deserved, and made Hiccup a mere victim. Poor Hiccup.

"Owe, what?" Hiccup asked, holding his forehead as he looked to Jack, who was rolling around on the bed, obviously in pain. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know you would headbutt me." Jack groaned, rolling just enough to where he rolled off the bed. Which caused Hiccup to let out one of the most horrendous, ugly laughs that Jack and himself has ever heard. Snorting and high pitched wheezing included.

Instead of caring if he was alright, Jack sat up to give him a concerned look, thinking that he had broken the Hiccup. He watched, the look changing to that of worry as all noises slowly stopped, but the laughing didn't, and Hiccup lay there on the bed, holding his sides, his legs kicking out randomly, tears streaming down the sides of his now red face. But still no noise came out of his wide open mouth.

Jack would have been worried if, when Hiccup took a deep breath, it hadn't turned into a really loud snort that left him cackling like an idiot. And there was nothing Jack could do but laugh as well as the whole cycle continued.

And it went on like this, Hiccup laying on the bed, trying to make himself breath only to result in laughing even harder, and Jack laying on the floor, busting up whenevr Hiccup snorted (which was quite often now) for about half an hour. And when their heads hurt too much, which forced them to calm down, Jack climbed back on the bed, and the both lay there, gasping for breath and letting out a little chuckle here and there.

"What," Jack started, taking a deep breath, "Was that all about?"

"I have no idea... You just flailed, and it was funny, and it didn't help that I laugh when I'm in pain..."

"I'll never do that again. I promise."

"I am holding you to that... Frostcicle."

"Frostcicle?"

"I get a stupid nickname, so do you..."

"Fair enough."

**COTk: I hope that one wasn't too short for you guys. Hopefully once I get moved, I'll make them much longer. Hopefully. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Things Just Keep Getting Better

**COTk: And this chapter wasn't lame at all... (total sarcasm) And I am soooo very sorry it was late. I feel like a butt for making you wait so long. But! At least it's finally out. And I tried to make it longer than usual, just for you patient waiters. Which is probably why it ended up taking so long to get out... Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Ch 10 Things Just Keep Getting Better

It was around 8:00 in the morning when the two woke up. And Jack was sitting on the window sill, silently watching Hiccup pace around the hotel room, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" He asked, smiling at the almost frantic look on Hiccup' face.

"The car keys!" Hiccup yelled, more at himself than at Jack. He flipped over the pillows, shook ot the blankets, repeated a couple of times. And with a huff of complete and utter frustration he glowered over at Jack, who was taking way too much enjoyment in the situation. "What's so funny?"

And now Jack couldn't keep the laugh he was trying to keep down suppressed any longer. He literally let out one of the loudest and largest shout-laughs of his life. All he could do to answer was point a shaky finger at the table and chairs where Hiccup left his hoodie and jacket. And sitting on the table, all shiny and pretty, was Hiccup's keys.

Hiccup grumbled, letting out a string of obvious Viking curses as he marched his way to the table, shoved them in his pocket and headed for the door.

Not wanting to be left behind, Jack hurried after him, making sure to grab all their stuff in the process, running to catch up with the angry Hiccup.

It was only shortly after that, when breakfast was fast food instead of the normal restaurant, that Jack realized that Hiccup was kind of in a hurry to get back to Berk. And Jack was kind of curious, so he asked; "You really want to get back home, don't you?"

"It's not that I want to, because this little misadventure of ours is the most fun I've had in a very long time. It's just that going all the way to Burgess took us a whole day off schedule. And if I don't get back to Berk as fast as possible, I'm going to have to call off of work for a day..."

Jack only nodded, not having anything else to say. Well, nothing other than an apology, but there wasn't anything for him to apologize for. Yeah, sure, it was his fault they went to Burgess in the first place. But if given the chance, there would be no way in Hell that he would do anything differently. And he knew Hiccup felt the same way.

So (after a little bit), to change the subject, Jack said, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"The weirdest dream?"

"It was the weirdest..."

"And what was this dream about?"

"Well, first, we still had Baby Tooth and Toothless with us. And we broke down in the strange desert area, and there was this cave. I'm not sure why we decided to explore a cave with two babies, but we did. Oh! Did I mention that we were being chased by Alivin and his Merry Bunch?" Hiccup shook his head and Jack continued. We were, so I guess that's why we went in the cave; to escape. And at the back of this cave, there was another opening, so it was more of a tunnel than a straight up cave. But, out of the opening, we came to this beautiful cove, with rocks and trees. It was really pretty... But Toothless, and Baby Tooth began to change (so did we, but not nearly as much as them). Baby Tooth tured into an ity-bity fairy that looked like a humming bird of some kind, and Toothless became a dragon. Quite like the one you were drawing before."

"How did we change?"

"You were able to talk to animals and Toothless, and I was able to frost things and make it snow."

"Nice," Hiccup said, nodding briefly, thoroughly impressed. "Then what happened?"

"As a thanks for saving them from the snow, Toothless carried us away. All the way back to Berk. Then I woke up to you making the strangest comment I've ever heard you make."

"And what was that?" Hiccup looked mortified, because sometimes he dreams some weird things.

"I believe you said 'could use a little butter'. But I'm not exactly too sure."

"Oh, I was dreaming that I was the king of Popped-Cornia. The trees were made out of corn-cobs, and every Autumn, the kernels would all pop off. And the rivers were made out of butter... Which is more epic than you'll ever know."

"I would absolutely love to get inside that pretty head of yours..." Jack said, completely bewildered. He thought that he had had the weirdest dream... But he was wrong on so many levels. At least Hiccup seemed to be proud of his corny dream. "So," he went on to say, completely dive bombing the subject into another dimension. "What part of Berk do you live in?"

"You know that big fenced off area of rich-people-farmland known as the Isle of Berk?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go in there. Do you live near there?"

"I live in there."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Jack said seriously.

"What?"

"You have literally been right under my nose this whole entire time and I never even realized..." And with the look of confusion that came over Hiccup's face, Jack had to explain; "I go by there almost every day on my way home from work just to look inside; because I find it pretty."

'You know people are allowed in, right?" Jack shook his head. "Yeah, it may be private Hooligan Property, but anyone who wants to come in can. Just so long as they help out with something."

"Like what kind of help?"

"Anything that needs done really. Like milking the Yaks, sheering the sheep and collecting eggs. Anything."

"You have Yaks?" Jack asked with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, Yaks!" Jack exclaimed, throwing is arms in the air to show off his excitement, making Hiccup laugh a little.

It wasn't until a couple hours later when the two stopped in a little town called Hysteria to fill up the gas tank and get something for lunch (Hiccup got tired of driving). And as they were making their way back to the car, Jack stopped as something very fascinating caught his attention, and he motioned for Hiccup to watch too.

A little off in the distance, a hawk was flying around in circles above a small group of pigeons. Swooping, the hawk caught one and flew off to the nearest place to enjoy its meal, which was the roof of an apartment building across the street.

Both boys stared in shock and awe as feathers flew everywhere. But as they drifted towards the ground, the two couldn't help but chuckle at the large, orange cat sitting on the rails of one of the balconies began swatting at the falling feathers.

It was a lot funnier than it should have been and made both of them feel bad for laughing.

Still chuckling though, the continued to the car, they looked back to the cat and began laughing again.

After a while of driving in silence, well, almost silence; Hiccup started humming again, Jack looked over at him, a little curious.

"So, is that a common lullaby?"

"No, my mom wrote it for me when I was a baby. Sometimes she'll sing it, doesn't matter what she's doing." Hiccup said, smiling out of the window.

"Does she always write songs?" Jack asked, turning to completely look at Hiccup. "Or was that it?"

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup started with a little laugh, "She's got stacks and stacks of songs she's written; she wanted to be a song writer when she got out of high school. But life got in the way and she couldn't…" He frowned.

"What happened?"

Hiccup looked at him, shrugged and turned back to the road with a small, sad smile. "She had a baby."

It was cold that night in a little town called The Isle of Tomorrow after a fairly warm day of traveling. Which melted all the snow that was everywhere, and by nightfall the cold air froze the water.

But Jack and Hiccup didn't know this when they stopped for the midnight, and when they pulled into the parking lot, Hiccup parked over a large patch of ice.

"Whoa, careful; slippery." Jack said, almost doing exactly what Hiccup just did; which was slipping and falling. But this was more than just a fall where he hit his head on the ground and cursed a little bit and was fine in a couple of minutes.

This fall had him twisting his leg underneath him with a loud snap, which had him cursing like the Viking Jack knew he was.

In any other situation, Jack would have been very, very offended.

Jack hopped over the hood of the car and hurried over to Hiccup. Looking over his leg, after having to pry a pair of tightly clamped hands off of it, he determined that it was broken.

Now came the problem of getting Hiccup to the hospital ; he was going to have to drive him there. He's only driven once or twice. But that was under intense supervision from his father. And in a sleigh.

"It's okay, just look at me. I need to drive you to the hospital, okay?" Jack said softly, making Hiccup look him in the eye. Hiccup nodded and handed him the keys. "Don't get alarmed, though; but I've gotta be honest right now; I don't really know how to drive…" Hiccup groaned; letting his head fall back.

"Just don't kill my baby…" Hiccup mumbled as Jack lifted him off the ground and carried him to the passenger's side of the car.

Needless to say, it was a little bit strange sitting in the driver's side. But, Jack would worry about that later. Right now he was going to drive as fast as he could without attracting any unwanted attention from any cops.

In no time at all, they were clambering through the automatic doors of the hospital, with Hiccup leaning on Jack for Support.

It only took a couple of hours to get a bright, neon-green cast on Hiccup's left leg. And they pretty much told them that there was no way in Thor's Great Hairy Beard that they'd let either of them leave before the sun was shining happily in the sky. So they stayed there, with Hiccup high as a kite off the pain medication that they gave him.

"You didn't do as bad as I did when I first started driving…" Hiccup said out of the blue, almost falling asleep. Then he let out a loud laugh. "I crashed, like, four cars! And my dad refused to let me stop."

"That's actually pretty funny…" Jack said with a laugh.

Hiccup gasped, patting his sides before digging in his pockets. "I gotta call my Dad to tell them I'm gonna be late coming home… But I can't find my phone." He said sappily, getting a little teary-eyed. Then he remembered, and sat up excitedly. "It's in my jacket pocket! Can you get it for me?" Jack nodded with an amused smile, getting the phone.

Hiccup dialed his father's number and waited for an answer. "Dad! So I have some news, but it might not be good." A pause. "I broke my leg! Isn't it great!? How? Oh, I just slipped on some ice, no biggy. Don't worry, though; my new friend drove me to the hospital."

There was another brief pause, with Hiccup's father shouting on the other end. Jack wasn't able to clearly make out what was being yelled. But that didn't matter very much when Hiccup blurted out; "It's quite alright, Dad; I slept with him. That means I trust him."

Jack slapped a hand over his face. He held out his other hand to Hiccup, muttering a "give me the phone." Clearly embarrassed. Once Hiccup handed it to him, not asking any questions, he hesitantly held the phone to his ear, mumbling, "Mr. Stoik, sir?" Trying to be as polite as possible. Which was hard for Jack Frost.

"Yes?" Came a very gruff, and a little flustered reply.

"I'm very sorry about that…"

"You're Jack Frost?"

"I am, yes."

"You're going to drive him home?"

"Even if I have to fight him to."

"Be careful of his sword skills. He's surprisingly good…"

"I sincerely hope it won't ever come to that, but thank you."

There was an awkward silence that fell over the line, which was filled by Hiccup impressively singing in a perfect Stitch voice.

"What is that?"

"Hiccup's high."

"Ah," another pause to listen, then. "You're coming to Snoggletog?"

"I was planning on it, yes."

"Good. Get my son home safely and I will see you on Snoggletog."

By the time they both hung up, Hiccup began singing Reflections (Mulan), still in Stitch's voice, pouring his heart and soul into the words.

Jack handed the phone back to Hiccup, who stopped singing mid-verse to send him a huge smile. "So, you've met my dad's voice…"

"Mhm, I just really hope he likes me more than he seems to…"

"Nah, you're fine; he talked to you for more than five seconds." A thoughtful look overcame Hiccup's face. "speaking of five things. Did you know I've only had five birthdays?"

"Jack thought for a moment, a look of pure confusion on his face. Then he said, "The only way that could be true is if your birthday is February 29th."

"Yup. The weirdest kid in my family born on the weirdest day of the year." Hiccup said proudly, then thought for a moment before scooting all the way against the guard rails of the bed, patting the mattress next to him. "Let's get some sleep before the Hairy, Scary Librarian Lady comes back." He said, his smile fading a little as his eyelids began to droop.

Jack let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he climbed onto the bed next to Hiccup.

It was a good thing that they liked cuddling, because if not, they'd be dreadfully miserable for those next few hours.

**COTk: That... Wasn't as long as I hoped it would be... Sorry. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Like always, please review? And if you have any ideas for the future, I'd be glad to hear the. So PM me or something!**


	11. On The Road Again

**COTk: I am sooooooo sorry this came out so late! And I am so thankful to all the lovelies who kept reading and haven't given up on me yet! Thank you! I had so much trouble with this chapter, you have no idea! I almost gae up and started over, but I am really glad that I didn't! As always, enjoy!**

**Ch 11 On the Road Again**

Feeling a lot more in control of his thoughts than the night before, Hiccup tried calling his Dad again.

But all he got was an answering machine. So he called the office of the Auto shop where he worked.

"Mullo." Came the heavy accent of Gobber. Normally, Gobber wouldn't answer the phone this way, but since they had caller ID just in case soeone needed to call in sick or something, he knew that it was Hiccup before he even answered. Hense the answering the phone with a 'mullo.'

"Gobber," but before Hiccup could even continue, Gobber interrupted him.

"I know, Stoik came by earlier and told me you injured yourself again."

Unfortunately, anyone within about three feets radius could hear the never-quiet Gobber perfectly. Jack gave Hiccup an amused smirk."A bit clumsy, eh?"

"You have no idea, Frosty; I'm actually surprised that i hadn't fallen before that..."

"I'm a snowman now?"

"I'm trying to find a name that works as well as Mr. Horrendous."

"I don't know, I knid of liked Frostcicle to be perfectly honest."

"Really?" And as if remembering that he was talking on the phone, Hiccup turned his attention back ro Gobber. "So anyways, Gobber, I might be a day or two late getting home. So I might have to call in for a couple of days."

"Take all the time you need. Just don't you dare miss Snoggletog."

"Don't worry; I wouldn't miss it for the world." Then Gobber hung up. Never a very big conversationalist, that Gobber.

"So, how does one go about celebrating Snoggletog?" Jack asked as Hiccup put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, first off; you have to have a large building to hold all your large viking guests comfortably. Then you decorate it. Then you fill it with food and mead. And last but not least; you shove all afore mentioned vikings inside this large building. Then you be merry and all that other jazz." Hiccup was still a little loopy from the pain meds. "What about Christmas?"

"Pretty much the same way. Except you celebrate with as many o your closest relatives as you can stad to be around for a couple hours and you exchange gifts that you have gotten for each other. Then, you eat dinner together (with contributions from everyone). Some families stand around a piano and sing Christmas Carols afterwards. But not my family." Jack couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What do you guys do?"

"Well, you know how I told you my dad is the Christmas guy?" Hiccup nodded. "Okay, so instead of being normal, we go around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer giving presents to the poor families in Berk."

Hiccup gave him a confused look. "Why?" He asked, not really getting where Jack was going with all of this.

"Because of Santa Clause?"

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Santa?" Hiccup shook his head. "Big fat man in a red suit that goes to every house in the world on one night to give all the good boys and girls presents." Hiccup pursed his lips in thought, then shook his head again. "Rides in a sleigh pulled by eight flying reindeer?"

"Like Odin?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You just, almost, described Odin. But instead of reindeer and a sleigh, he has an eight legged horse."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I didn't this time. It's part of Viking history. Odin is a Norwegian God."

"I never leared that in school..."

"Oh, they don't teach it in the public school on Berk. You'd have to go to the private school in the Isle to learn all about Viking heritage."

"You have your own private school?"

"Yeah, we have a bunch of private stuff. But unlike their names, they are all open to the public. Except the Public library. That's private and heavily guarded..."

"Um, why?"

"Books are considered civilizing and bad for barbarian culture. So thy locked up all the books in one big building." A dumbfounded look came over Jack's face. "Believe it or not, we're not very charming or well behaved people. We haven't really evolved very much passed the whole barbarian thing, and the manners in the Isle of Berk are vertually non existant."

"So, why are you so charming and well behaved?"

"I'm a hiccup..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Speaking of your name. If your great-great-grandfather's son was the second, how are you the third?"

"Well, first, Horrendous Haddock is sort of an all around family name. It may not be present in someone's title, but it is always there. As far as 'Hiccup' is involved, that' the name given to all the very, very small babies in the Isle. Which very, very small normally means normal sized."

"Should that be as sad as I think it is?"

"I'm not so sure it shouldn't be." Hiccup said, looking out of the front window at the car in front of them. "You can pass them, you know..."

An almost terrified look came over Jack's face and he shook his head violently. "No I most definitely can not." He said hurriedly, that look not leaving his face.

And a grin that should neverhave crossed Hiccup's face crossed it; a shit-eating-grin. "Are you scared?"

It took a little while for Jack to answer, but very forcefully, he said "Yes, I am."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Don't mess with me." Jack said in a mock warning tone, forcing himself to steal a glance at the still shit eating Hiccup.

"Or else what?"

"I will tickle you so hard you will never be able to stop laughing..."

"A fun fact about me; being tickled actually turns me on. Like, a lot."

Jack's face went blank. "Then I will tickle you so hard, until you are, and then I'll leave you alone."

Hiccup gasped, truly offended. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, Mr. Horrendous. I would."

"If you do that, I'll totally rape your ass."

"That's so barbaric."

"Vinking."

"Oh yeah." Jack laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so cute and precious. When I imagine you as angry, I picture an angry butterfly."

"And angry butterfly?"

"I'm sorry!" Jack wailed, letting out this almost terrified shriek as a semi passed him. Then he began to mumble.

Hiccup still couldn't get over the angry butterfly comment, "Just you wait. Tonight I will show you an angry butterfly..." He said, and all was silent until they reached the next town.

Jack let all the possiblities flow through his head of what Hiccup could possibly mean. Then they came to town, and he realized that he had no idea where to go. "Mr. Horrendous, I'm sorry about the butterfly thing... But could you please tell me where it is we should be going?"

It took a little while for Hiccup to answer, (Because, truth be told; he was kind of dozing off), but when Jack asked again, he looked out of the window, trying to figure out where they were. Once he recognized the town as Meathead, he chuckled a bit, asking, "Wow, you got here pretty fast. What'd you do, speed the whole way here?"

Ignoring the fact that he was being made fun of, Jack just smirked, decidig to play along "I just couldn't wait to find out what those horrible things the butterfly has planned."

"You're lucky that I love you... Otherwise I'd have no mercy and show you now."

"You would do that!?"

"Only if I didn't even like you remotely." Hiccup said, sitting up from the slouched position that he absentmindedly got into while he dozed off. "Anyways, if you turn left here, then go up a couple blocks and turn right you'll get to a hotel about a block up. Then I can capture you in a potato sack and do horrible things to you."

"Is that your version of talking dirty?"

"... Yes."

"I love it!"

"That's because you're a frost-butt!"

Jack drove silently for a little while, thinking really hard. So hard that hs face contorted into an unbearably terrifying glare before he finally said. "Can you call me that again?"

"What? Frost-butt?"

"Are you still high?"

"A little bit..."

"You are so never living that down!"

"I already regret what will happen later tonight..."

Jack chuckled, "Why's that?" He asked, briefly and barely taking his eyes off the road.

"Your butt is way too cute to destroy."

"You really need to change the subject..."

"And you need to stop being so pretty."

"You need to stop being so precious."

"You need to stop damn perfect..."

"You need to stop being... All of that."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes, once you stop being all of precious, angry-butterfly you, I won't feel so bad for loving you so much."

Hiccup was momentarily speechless, for a minute or two, he stared at Jack, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Why do you feel bad for loving me...?" He was almost hurt by the comment and wasn't quite sure how to react to it.

"It's not that I'm not... The only reason." Jack stammered with his words, trying hard to find the right ones to say that wouldn't make him look and feel more like a complete ass. "I comletely said that wrong. I'm sorry. It's just that," He paused to look back at Hiccup, who was staring at him blankly, and he took adeep breath, turning back to the road as he gathered his thoughts.

"I just don't want to be so completely mad about you while you're still in love with someone else..." Jack hurried and forced all his thoughts out in a jumbled mess of surprisingly understandable words. And Hiccup smiled.

"Is this about Astrid?" Hiccup asked, and Jack had a hard time nodding, tears slowly making their way into his eyes. "Awe, baby... You have nothing to worry about. I promise." He laughed, reaching over to run his hand through Jack's hair. "How the hair is your hell so soft?"

Jack stayed silent as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Hiccup had mentioned before, and when he turned off the car, he slowly turned to face him. "How the hair is my hell so soft?"

"You know what I meant..." Hiccup sat up straight, reaching for the door handle. "How about that potato sack and them naughty things by an angry butterfly?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I fucking love you." Jack shouted as he stepped out of the car and hurried over to the passenger's side so he could help his plaster-footed damsel.

**COTk: Aaaaaaan the ending completely sucked! I'm sorry guys! You deserve better reading material! Though, just a heads up! I am working out ideas for a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover fic! But I won't start writing it until I am done with this one. And yes, i will try my best to make it as Hijackery as possible. Anyways... I totally can't decide. Should I make this longer and have the next chapter be a lemon, and continue with the basic story line in the one after that? Or should it be like last time and just have a bit of it and the main story line as a single chapter? Review or PM me your thoughts on it! XD Thank you again for reading!**


	12. I'll Capture You in A Potato Sack

**COTk: Sooooo, this chapter has a bit of a lemon in it, and by a 'bit,' I mean most of the chapter is one. And it was written in a rush, so it's probably not even that good. And to the anonymous reviewer with the comment of being stereotypical of gay people (nobody should take this as being mad, I just want to know.) How the flip am I being stereotypical? I'm not trying to be, and I'm using mostly examples of my own real life events. So if my life offends anyone, here's the good news; I'm only a little bit sorry. Be happy! That's more than a lot of people get. XD! But stereotypical? How?**

**Ch 12 I'll Capture You in A Potato Sack**

"Jack…" Hiccup groaned. Jack twitched his hips skillfully as he shrugged his shirt off, back towards Hiccup. He stretched and flexed, glancing over his shoulder to see Hiccup's reaction.

Hiccup sat forward on the bed in some kind of trance that was completely Jack's fault.

"Mr. Horrendous? I think the button on my jeans is stuck. Can you help?" Hiccup could practically hear his smirk. Hiccup shot forward, colliding against his warm back, kissing his shoulders, his neck, anywhere he could. Hiccup wrapped his arms around him and fiddled with the button. It was now Hiccup's turn to tease. Hands roamed every inch of free, exposed skin he could find. His fingers tweaked at already hardened nipples, earning a breathy sigh from Jack. The sigh turned into a deep groan as Hiccup's long fingers rolled the buds around, squeezing occasionally.

"Come on, baby…" Jack put his hands over Hiccup's and pressed his ass against his also clothed dick. His back arched a little away from Hiccup, and he leaned his head back up where it was laying on his shoulder.

Hiccup let his hands drop and rubbed Jack through his jeans, palming the growing erection almost too gently. Jack's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth falling open.

Sometimes Hiccup had to take the lead. To let his little Viking-self lose control for once.

"Relax, Frost-Butt. I'm going to take you tonight." Hiccup whispered hotly into Jack's ear as he popped the button of Jack's brown pants. "You're going to love every single thing I do to you." Sometimes, he even couldn't help talking dirty to the poor, melting Jack Frost.

He turned Jack around to face him as he undid the zipper and slowly dragged his pants down, sinking to his knees. Hiccup lightly brushed Jack's thighs with his fingertips. "We're going to feel so good…" He whispered.

Jack kicked his jeans away and spread his legs just a little wider. He pushed his boxers down impatiently. "Hiccup, Mr. Horrendous, hurry up."

"Don't rush me, lover boy." Hiccup licked swiftly at his hips, tongue lapping at the skin on the healthily protruding hip-bone. That was his sweet spot; Hiccup found that one out during their grope-fest in the hotel room the night before last. Now Hiccup was going to attack it viciously every chance that he got. And Jack would not be able to resist.

Jack groaned, hand flying to his cock. And Hiccup batted his hand away. "No way." He crawled between Jack's legs to kneel in front of him. "That's my job." He kissed the tip of Jack's semi-hard cock and swirled his tongue around the base.

"Oh… Hiccup…" Jack forced Hiccup to take him into his mouth, impatiently rolling his hips. Jack was like a child sometimes; always so impatient.

Hiccup hollowed out his cheeks and shrugged his shoulders forward, hands crawling up Jack's body. Hiccup traced his fingers over his abs, staring up at Jack through his eyelashes.

Jack let out an unnaturally feminine noise when Hiccup slowly started moving his head. His long, pale fingers brushed against the back of Hiccup's head, spiking up his red hair. Hiccup grazed his dick with his teeth.

Jack threw his head back as his hips jerked forward of their own account. He let out one of the loudest moans Hiccup had ever heard from him, and it was like an instant turn on. He put his hands over Hiccup's and pulled them around to his ass, begging Hiccup to take him.

Hiccup pulled away with an obscene pop. "Already, honey?" Even Hiccup could hear the teasing lust in his own voice. He stood up, Jack having to help him because of the awkwardness of the cast (he should have gotten a walking cast instead of plaster). "You want me in you that bad already?" He teased as he pushed his body flush against Jack's, hips pressing against each other, making both boys groan out.

"Don't fuck with me, Hiccup, you know I want it." Jack grumbled, biting savagely at Hiccup's collarbone, sucking more often than not. Trying his hardest to give Hiccup one of the largest, darkest, hardest to explain hickeys on the planet.

Hiccup gasped sharply. Fucker thinks it's funny to mark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III up.

Yet somehow. Hiccup found himself holding Jack's head where it was while he sucked on his neck and pushed Hiccup's jeans and boxers to the ground. Jack's white hair tangled harshly around Hiccup's fingers, causing a painful, yet pleasant as hell pain that lingered in his scalp. He cringed a bit when Hiccup pulled a little harder, but he groaned when Hiccup rolled their hips together, letting out a breathy moan of his own.

"That's right, don't fight it, you love me leaving these all over you. From your neck to your hips, gorgeous. Love knowing you're mine."

Hiccup groaned, deep in his throat. He was right. But this was no way to spend the rest of the night.

"Jack… Jack." Hiccup fought to sound powerful. Jack ignored him.

Slowly, Hiccup slipped three fingers into his mouth, while Jack was occupied with leaving a hickey the size of Jupiter on his neck. He gently traced his spine, prodding Jack's entrance before suddenly pushing two fingers in.

Jack gave a muffled shout and bit down hard, breaking skin.

"Shit…! Jack!" Hiccup cursed loudly.

"Sorry, Mr. Horrendous…" He panted, pushing against Hiccup's fingers. "S-Sorry-oh!"

Hiccup rotated the three fingers he now had inside him, finding his prostate immediately.

"Oh, fuck…" He swore breathily. "Hiccup... I want you so bad."

"How much, babe?" Hiccup was hard, but the longer they held out the better it would be. "How much do you want it? Would you just let me fuck you against a wall?" He twisted his fingers violently.

Jack nodded fiercely. "Yes… yes! Y-You can do anything you want to me… oh, Gods, anything you want!" His words jumbled together as Hiccup pulled on his hair roughly, jamming his fingers as far into Jack as he could get them.

Hiccup stumbled back into a chair, pulling Jack onto his lap with his back to his chest. He kept a firm grip on Jack's hips. "How do you want this?" He nudged him upwards so he was aligned with his cock.

"Doesn't matter, I, I want anything you'll give me." He strained against Hiccup's hold.

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup abruptly let go and Jack took Hiccup into him with a loud gasp, his pent-up force propelling him downwards. Hiccup stopped him again before he could move. "Slow, then? Because I think it would just be the sexiest thing to take you slowly. Just moving in and out of you so you can barely stand it, bringing you to the brink, before just slamming into you and hearing you scream when I make you come. Does that sound good?"

"Hiccup, don't do that." Jack whimpered, trying almost desperately to move his hips. "No teasing."

"Then why don't you tell me what you want?" Hiccup rolled my hips slightly.

"Mmm… Hiccup, I want it-" He stuttered to a halt as Hiccup sank back against the chair and jolted his hips back up.

"What is it, Jack?" Hiccup asked smoothly, moving in short spurts.

"Oh, right th-there, Gods." He arched into Hiccup. "Fast and hard. Give it t-to me fast and hard. So I can feel you for days."

"Naughty little barbarian." Hiccup laughed and kissed his shoulders. "But I guess I'll have to give you what you want, won't I."

Hiccup clapped the underside of Jack's thighs softly, motioning for him to get up.

Jack reluctantly stood and groaned as he pulled Hiccup from him.

"Hands and knees, handsome." Hiccup whispered, getting to his feet as well, resting his weight on his right leg. He really probably should have gotten a walking cast.

Jack crawled submissively in front of Hiccup, begging with his eyes for Hiccup to take him.

"Gods." Hiccup kneeled behind him. "You're beautiful, Jack, you know that?" He said as lined up with Jack's entrance. "You ready, Frost-Butt?"

"Ready..." Jack breathed, pushing his hips back a little bit. "So ready."

"Hold on tight." Hiccup plunged into him in one movement, sheathing him perfectly before pausing for a moment.

And when he began moving his hips again; "Oh, God, Hiccup!" Jack shrieked, back arching dramatically. "God! Nnn, harder!"

"Shh, shh, Jack." Hiccup steadied his pace, despite a moment of insane pleasure as he began to move in him.

Seriously, you have no idea what it's like to sleep with Jack Frost. No one can even compare.

"Harder…!" Jack repeated. He inhaled sharply and his head dropped to the floor as Hiccup complied. He pushed back against him and met his thrusts with his own desperate ones.

Hiccup closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting his fingers trace over Jack's hips, over the sensitive scars from what Hiccup didn't even know. Gently, Hiccup ran his hands over Jack's stomach, pausing to rub his thumb over his bellybutton, then continuing over his chest and shoulders.

Jack gasped softly as Hiccup leaned down to kiss the base of his spine and switched his pace to almost painfully slow.

"W-What are you doing?" He whined breathily as Hiccup pulled out of him deliberately. "Hiccup, we're not done!" His tone was almost frantic as he turned to face Hiccup.

"You're going to have to finish this yourself, Frost-Butt." Hiccup smirked indulgently.

His eyes widened. "Little bastard…" He shoved Hiccup onto his back and straddled his hips.

"You going to ride me, beautiful?" Hiccup gazed at him through lowered eyelids. Hiccup loved it when Jack got all riled up. It was always so much fun.

Jack grumbled, but his snarl suddenly changed to a moan as he slammed down onto Hiccup's cock.

Hiccup groaned reflexively and arched his back. Jack rocked his hips sensually, clearly searching for his sweet spot.

Hiccup bucked up into him with perfect timing and grazed his prostate.

"Oh, holy-holy shit-!" He faltered wildly. Hiccup linked his fingers behind his neck, pulling Jack's lips to his hungrily.

Keeping one hand behind his head, Hiccup let his other dart between them to pump him in time to his needy thrusts.

"Hiccup…" He hissed. "G-Gods, slow down, I want to come w-with y-you-" He gasped for breath and released over his hand and stomach.

He whimpered softly, sitting back up and splaying his hands over Hiccup's chest, now twice as eager to get him off.

Though if Jack would keep this up Hiccup wouldn't last much longer. Jack's hair was in his eyes, his body glistening and his chest heaving; his fingers dug into Hiccup's chest harshly and his eyes were screwed shut in concentration.

"Mr. Horrendous..." Hiccup heard him whisper as the heat spread through his body. "Come on, love, come for me." His eyes slipped shut.

Hiccup exhaled suddenly, focusing on nothing but the tight, intense, hot, fast sensation that was Jack.

Abruptly Jack upped his speed, and Hiccup opened his eyes just in time to see him stop completely, grinning smugly.

"Come."

And Hiccup was powerless to resist.'

"So, I have a kind of weird but completely personal question that I guess could wait till later…" Jack said, not looking at Hiccup, who was giving him a curious look. There was a small red tint to Jack's cheeks, so Hiccup figured it was a little bit of a border crosser.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up straight from his slouched back position and gave Jack his full attention.

"Before me, how many other people have you slept with?" The redness grew more vibrant, and Hiccup could feel his own cheeks eating up.

"Before I even think of answering that, I must ask; where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious." Jack shrugged, leaning against the steering wheel.

"Only Astrid and Ruffnut. How about you?" Hiccup asked, watching as the red tint got a little brighter.

"No one, actually."

"Oh, come on…"

"I'm being completely honest; in the back seat was my very first time." There was a very tense moment of silence of Hiccup just staring at Jack in almost disbelief.

"So, you mean to tell me that the fiercely incredible and downright gorgeous Jack Frost was a Virgin?"

Jack mouthed the compliment to himself. "Yes, I am saying that. That isn't a problem, is it?" He asked quietly, a small, worried frown on his face.

Hiccup smiled at that, reaching out and patting his head, mussing the white hair. "No, it's not a problem at all. I'm honored actually." He said, removing his hand. "I just wish you would have told me before… I would have waited until a hotel or something…"

And Jack laughed. Harder than he should have laughed.

There was just something about fruit snacks that Hiccup couldn't resist. And Jack couldn't comprehend the sheer amount that he, unbelievably skinny Hiccup, had already consumed and was sure as hell going to.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked, holding out an opened box of Hello Kitty Fruit Snacks to Jack, his own little package in his hand.

"Uh, no... Thanks." Jack said, giving Hiccup an incredulous look. "Just one question, though."

"And what's that?" Hiccup asked through a mouthful of fruit flavored kitties and flowers.

"What's with the fruit snacks?"

"Are you kidding? Vikings love fruit snacks!"

"I have no way of proving you wrong, so I'll just believe you."

"Well, not particularly Hello Kitty fruit snacks, but fruit snacks in general." Hiccup nodded, shoving the empty wrapper back into the box. He swallowed hard, than asked, "So, Mr. Pirate. What is it that pirates love?"

There was no hesitation or pause in Jack's answer; "Wenches and Rum..."

Hiccup stared at him silently for a moment, and Jack stared back, with brief pauses to watch the road.

"I guess that'll pass as a good enough answer for now..."

After another moment or two of almost silence, with Hiccup shoving a handful of the last package of Hello Kitty fruit snacks in his mouth, discarding the box in the plastic bag the rest of the four boxes were in, and just as he was going to reach for another box, Jack stopped him. "Maybe you should slow down with those?" And at the small, half hearted 'you're shitting me right?' look that came over Hiccup's face meant that Jack was going to need to defend himself against an angry butterfly who wanted some fruit snacks.

"Just for a little while, at least." Hiccup still stared at him, so he went on. "You're going to make yourself sick from all that sugar. Plus, if you eat all of them now; you won't have anymore later. And I don't know when the next time that we're going to stop is. And- why are you looking at me like that?"

Hiccup finished chewing his mouthful before swallowing. "You're cute." Then he made a thoughtful face, looking down at the bag with only four full boxes let in it. He sighed, "I guess you're right." Another sigh, "fine."

It was about three hours later when they reached the next town to stop for lunch. Hiccup had been silent since Jack convinced him to stop inhaling fruit snacks, and Jack was starting to wonder if he had hurt his feelings somehow. "Are you alright, Mr. Horrendous?" He asked, causing Hiccup to look up at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Jack nodded, his attention going back to his spaghetti. "But maybe you'll be able to help me with something?" Jack looked back up at him, mouthful of noodles, some hanging out of his mouth. "I was just wondering if I should get your family something for Christmas."

Jack swallowed hard, making himself cough a little bit. "You mean presents?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. But," He said, twirling another forkful of the noodles. "I shoul just let you know now; They've already gotten you stuff."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, Tooth said that they all went shopping on a 'Hiccup-spree' last night. Which normally means that Dad probably got way too much... Like normal."

"Okay, so, after we get done eating, you wanna go shopping?" Hiccup asked, and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You'll have to help me, though."

"Will I now?"

"Yes."

**COTk: How awful would I be if I made Astrid pregnant with Hiccup's small but ferocious love-baby? Also! Next chapter = Snoggletog!**


	13. Snoggletog! Pt 1

**COTk: Sooooo, this chapter has a bit of a lemon in it, and this time I mean only a bit of one. Sorry that I seperated this chapter into two parts! I just wanted to update with something soo before you guys got tired of waiting! So, here is part one of Snoggletog! I hope that not too many people have stopped being interested in this. QAQ!**

**Ch 13 Snoggletog! Pt1**

They started off driving again early the next morning. And every once and a while, Hiccup would look over to Jack, turning away before Jack really noticed.

But Jack had noticed. He just didn't say anything until Hiccup looked at him again. But he just had to ask in his normal way. "What can I do for you snowflake?"

"Snowflake?" Hiccup asked, scrunching his nose up at the manly name, But he shook it off and asked, "I was just wondering what those scars are from?"

"Which scars? I got a couple of them."

"The scars on your side."

"Ah, those ones." Jack stopped to think. "I think those ones are from when I was attacked by a dog when I was twelve." Hiccup nodded, then Jack asked, "What about the scar on your chin?"

"That scar is barely there, how do you even see it?"

"I'm a little creepy and watch your face when you sleep..."

"Oh. That is from a sword fight with Snotface."

"Any relation to Snotlout?"

"Oh yeah. That is Snotlout."

"That's not very nice."

"He calls me Hiccup the Useless"

"That's too nice..."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"Speaking of dogs, do you have any pets?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a couple." Hiccup said, smiling at Jack's curious look. "I got an orange cat named Fiddlesticks. An Iguana Fishlegs named Horrorcow. She was his before he found out he's allegic to reptiles. I have another Iguana named Windwalker. And then I have a snake named Fireworm."

"What kind of snake?"

"She's a Red Tailed Boa. How about you?"

"I got a ferret named Loki and a dog my nephew named Dingle."

"Very nice. And am I going to meet this nephew on Christmas?"

"Yes, as wel as Tooth's other children. Who are Cupcake, Jamie and Sophie. Sorry, I thought I mentioned them before."

"Don't worry about it. I just casually forgot to mention Alvin..."

"Right. And your favorite color? I'm guessing it's green?"

"Yep, and yours is blue?"

"It sure is." Jack gave him a toothy grin, "Okay, favorite kind of music?"

"Just about anything but Rap, and I can sometimes lisen to Country, but not very much."

"Same, same."

"Favorite animal?"

"I'd have to say Red Pandas." Hiccup gave him a confused look, so he explained, "They are the Derps of nature and I love them!"

Hiccup let out a laugh "I'll have to take your word for it." He said, still laughing a little bit. "How about your favorite past time?" He asked, leaning back completely against the seat.

"Hm, I would really have to say that I love causing mischief wherever I go. You?"

"I love to write. And I am currently writing down all of my adventures."

"Wow, that's really cool. How many do you have done so far?"

"I'm working on the eighth one right now."

"What's it about?"

"You know that story I told you of when I almost got married?" Jack nodded. "That."

"What are you going to call it?"

"How to Break a Dragon's Heart."

"Brutal! Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't! I love dragons. It's something that happens in the story that gives it that title."

"Ah, okay. I guess I'll have to read it when you get done with it." Hiccup smiled at him, not exactly sure how to continue the conversation. "Speaking of dragons! Did you ever get done with that picture you were drawing?"

"Yes, well, no. Almost actually. It's very nearly finished." Hiccup smiled again, then frowned as he remembered something.

Leaning forward, Hiccup dug through his back pack and pulled out the paperwork he got from the orphanage.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously, his eyes shifting form road to papers.

"The paperwork from the orphanage, I figured that I could fill it out now and give it to the CPS office when we get back to Berk."

"There's an office in Berk?" Hiccuo nodded. "And how do you know about it?"

"Yeah, my uncle works there, so I used to go there a lot with him and my cousin when I was a kid." Hiccup said, eyes shifting over the paperwork and questions, answering them as if he were writing one of his adventures.

Half way down the page, he paused. "I'm going to have to move..." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" jack asked, thinking that Hiccup was talking to him.

"I just said that I am going to have to move before I can get them." Jack gave him a confused look again. "I still live with my parents."

"Alright. Yeah, you're going to have to move." Jack nodded, turning his eyes back to the road. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. But, why not?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I just never really thought about it before. Do you still live with your dad?"

"No, I usually prefer to be on my own. But we visit each other a lot." Jack focussed on the road for entering the next freeway, with instructions from Hiccup of course. "So," he paused for dramatic effect. "I'm gonna be meeting your family in a few days. Are you nervous?"

Hiccup let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as a sigh of intense relief. "I am so nervous it's terrifying."

And Jack couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Why are you nervous?"

"I've never been really gpod at meeting people... Besides, last time I met the family, it didn't end well."

"How ome? Or is it too personal and not really any of my business?"

"Not too personal. I just don't like thiking about it. All I can say is; Bog Burglars..." Hiccup said, shakig his head slowly.

"Pretty bad, huh?"

"You have absolutely no idea. But! You will on Snoggletog."

"How many tribes are going to be there?"

"There will be the Peacables, The Quiet Lifes, Uglithugs, Bog Burglars and Hooligans. Snoggletog is a BIG thingfor the Isle."

"And all these tribes live in the Isle?"

"Yes. But the Isle doesn't stop at Berk. More like it starts at Berk. But it goes all over the Achepeligo, to other towns and cities all around Berk."

"So, when you say 'The Isle,' you mean more than one place?" Hiccup nodded, "And the 'Isle of Berk,' you're talking about a certain section of Berk?"

"I'm glad you're getting this so quickly; the last couple of time I tried to explain that to someone, they took ages to understand..."

"You do know I'm an evil genius, right?"

"I do now." Hiccup said, impressed. "speaking of Snoggletog, you know you're spending the night before hand, right?"

Jack nodded, smirking, and Hiccup, and Hiccup gave him one of the most confused and perplexed looks that Jack had ever seen, so he explained. "Evil genius, remember?"

"Ah, yes."

"And as a reward for kidnapping me for a night, I shall return the favor for Christmas."

"I no longer feel safe around you..."

"Why?"

"Because of your choice phrase of 'kidnap'."

"It was an endearing term of affection..." Jack protested.

"And I was joking."

Jack scrunched up his nose, waving his hand to shoo away the annoying thing away from his face. It only left for a couple of seconds before returning. Slapping at it again, he groaned and turned over.

Hiccup pulled his hand away before it could be smacked. Leaning over the almost snoring Jack, he began tickliong his nose again.

Ice blue eyes slowly slid open to look into bright green ones. Groaning again, Jack pushed HIccup's face away from him, "What do you want?" He muttered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"To get you up and well fed for a long hard day of Stoggletog decorating!" Hiccup yelled excitedly, throwing his arms out in the air as he sat up straight, a huge smile on his face.

Jack's face went blank, and slowly, he reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. When Hiccup was truning to get off the bed, he smacked it against the back of his head.

Once the pillow hit the back of his head, Hiccup stopped moving, of course after he regained his balance, and turned to give Jack a mischevious grin.

Grabbing a pillow of his own, Hiccup and Jack partook in a Berk-Pillow-Fight of the year. Which ended up in the two wrestling around on HIccup's bed.

Jack had the upper hand for a while, until Hiccup rolled them over, straddled his hips and pinned in arms down. "Ha, pinned ya." He gloated, a big smirk on his face.

"Do you think you've won?" Jack asked, a completely devious gleam in his eyes. When Hiccup gave him a 'what do you think?' look, he rolled his hips upwards.

"Oh, really? Is that how you want to play?" Hiccup asked, rolling his hips forward, grinding against Jack's groin. He let go of Jack's hands, running his own over his stomach, sides and chest, making sure to rub Jack's nipples with his thumbs. Feeling them pebble under his thumbs.

Jack let off a pleased groan, hips grinding, with more applied pressure than before, into Hiccup's appreciatively.

They both released heated moans, nearly identical in pitch, as their growing arousals rubbed against each other.

"Jack..." Hiccup breathed against a pale neck, panting heavily as his achig need grew with every grind of their hips. "I need you, now. No foreplay this time, just take me now."

"Alright." Jack moaned, kissing Hiccup briefly onto the corner of the mouth before pushing his hips up to push the green pajama bottoms down past a round butt, revelling in the sigh and groan he recieved from above him.

Hiccup soon found three fingers pressing at his mouth, while Jack's other hand wrapped around his now throbbing erection. He opened his mouth, knowing why the fingers were there, and quickly set to work coating them with saliva once they were slipped inside.

His hips becked into a stroing hand, gasping as it tightened around him.

Once his fingers had a thick coat of drool on them, Jack retracted them from Hiccup's mouth, a trail of saliva hanging onto the hot tongue that was now sticking out of a gasping mouth.

"Please... Nng." HIccup gasped moving his hands from Jack's chest and own to the head of the penis clearly peaking out of the top of the elastci waist band of white boxers. One hand pulled the fabric down and latched it under Jack's balls, while the other wrapped around and engourged shaft, thumb playing around the head, ever-so-slightly dipping ingto the slip. "Hurry, Jack."

Jack was a little bit lost in the feeling of the hand, that he almost lost the self control to just take Hiccup high and dry. But he just managed to bring his slick fongers around to Hiccup's rear, and parting his cheeks, he stroked at the entrance, circling around it before he pushed one past the clenching muscles and into a sucking warmth.

Hiccup's back arched, and he pushed his hands down on Jack's chest for support as a moan ripped it's way from deep within his chest. His eyes closing and head falling back a little. He rocked back against the finger, until it was all the way up to the knucle of Jack's hand. When he lifted himself up a bit, Jack added the other two fingers, and Hiccup hissed, and his back arched even firther as he drive the thre fingers farter inside of him, riding Jack's hand and enjoying the pleasent sting the stretching caused.

Just as a loud moan tore itself fro Hiccup's throat, the bedroom door burst open, "Oh for the love of-" Hiccup started, not in the least bit happy about the intrusion, he turned his head toward the blonde standing in the doorway. "Astrid..."

Jack didn't feel awkward at all. No siree. He looked up from Astrid to Hiccup.

"It looks like you're busy, so I'm going to make this quick." Astrid started, sparing and glance to Jack before returning her attention to Hiccup. "Come and see me when you are done. I need to talk to you. And. Do. Not. Take. Your. Time." She said, voice sounding a little more than upset as she turned back out of the room and practically slammed the door shut behind her.

All was silent and still for more than a couple minutes. Then HIccup slowly turned his head to look down at Jack. "So that was Astrid..." He said, chuckling a little nervously.

Jack smiled. "Charming girl." He said, making Hiccup roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh you have no idea. We," He started, poking a finger into Jack's chest softly, "by the way," He went on, leaning froward to give Jack a chaste kiss on the lips, continuing as he spoke on, "Are taking our time..." He said between long, drawn out kisses, just to make his point a little more clear.

"We could be up here for hours..." Jack said, smirking as he wiggled his fingers inside Hiccup.

All Hiccup did was laugh as he continued kissing Jack.

**COTk: **** *Le Gasp!* the time has come for Astrid's big news! wonder what it twill be! Anyways, thanks again for sticking around for so long for me to finally get this chapter out...**


End file.
